The Stories of Lustclan
by Unknown.Anon16
Summary: WARNING: LOTS OF LEMONS! The story revolves around three siblings- Cherrypaw, the prized apprentice of the clan, Stormpaw, the handsome tom with a passion for mating, and Echopaw, the shy she-cat hiding in her siblings' shadows. But what will happen when Echopaw discovers a dark secret that will change their destiny forever?
1. Intoduction

**So, I'm starting another Warriors story, like my other one revolving around just random Lemons, but this one will actually have a plot to it. It will still revolve mainly around cats mating, but with an added story to make it more interesting. This is just an introduction to get you more familiar with the clans. Enjoy!**

**The Setting**

There are four warrior clans sharing a forest, like in the main warriors books; rivals who are constantly battling each other and struggling to survive. Unlike the main warrior clans, whose names are based after things revolving around nature, the four clans have names based after one of the seven deadly sins. They are:

\- _Wrathclan:_ The clan much like Shadowclan in the main warrior books. This is the clan usually centered around the scary stories that queens often tell their kits to scare them into obedience, and they are most known for being powerful, having a strong vengeful anger, and for being terribly cruel.

\- _Greedclan: _Probably the most annoying clan in the forest, since they are always trying to take someone's land or steal some prey. If you ever found an enemy cat straying into your territory in search of food, it would most likely be from Greedclan. They are known for being gluttonous, excessively eating and having feasts and, therefor, are known to be somewhat fatter than the other clans.

\- _Prideclan: _Undoubtedly the most hated clan in the forest, even more so than Wrathclan. They are known for having snobby attitudes and for sticking their noses up at the other clans. Prideclan and Wrathclan have a deep set hate for each other. It is a well known thought that their snobbish attitude only stems from envy.

\- _Lustclan:_ The clan our story will be revolving around, naturally. They are the clan where everything is based after mating, from training to hunting to fighting to just plain old relaxing. Although they are, naturally, shunned by the other clans, their cats are known to be the most alluring, the she-cats the prettiest with the tightest cores, the males the handsomest with the largest members. Also, they are known for the stereotype of being lazy, laying around doing nothing but mate everyday.

**More about Lustclan**

As said earlier, the entire clan is based around mating, and from the day they are born, kittens are encouraged to engage in erotic play. However, kits are not encouraged to engage in true intercourse until they are apprenticed, but it is usually admired if they do. Still, most kits wait until apprentice-hood.

Once apprenticed, mating is the first thing learned, often before hunting or fighting. It is entirely up to the mentor how they train their apprentice, so rape often occurs, though not much is done to stop it. An apprentice must do what their mentor says at all times, but it is highly encouraged that a mentor not get his apprentice pregnant.

**Can I request?**

Of course! I am planning to leave the Allegiances section mostly open until I introduce the character in the story, so if you have an idea for a pairing or want a cat based after you, just ask. I will consider all requests, but please do not be offended if I don't pick your request. It just might not be appropriate for where the story is going. Please leave me a comment though to tell me what you think of the story. Thanks for the support!


	2. Allegiances

_**Lustclan**_

**Leader:** Rockstar- A very old, emaciated, scraggly grey and white patched tom. Only has 1 life left.

**Deputy:** Thrustcock- A very large, handsome black and white tom-cat, known for his large member and fierce mating. Known to be a little malicious and cocky.

**Medicine Cat:** Barleyfur- A kind but firm cream-colored tom, longfurred. (Apprentice: Quakepaw)

**Med. Cat Apprentice:** Quakepaw- A jokester tom with a sarcastic mouth. Abyssinian Blue, short-furred.

**Warriors:**

Clawthrust- A dark silver tabby tom with dark green eyes. (Apprentice: Frostpaw)

Wetpool- An entirely dark ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Tighthollow- A light silver she-cat with dark black tabby stripes.

Silversprout- A white she-cat with light silver undercoat, paws, muzzle, and tail. (Apprentice: Burningpaw)

Softfern- A flame point she-cat with pretty blue-green eyes. (Apprentice: Echopaw)

Blackcross- A longfurred black smoke tom with amber eyes. (Apprentice: Cherrypaw)

Hawkthorn- A longfurred light brown tabby tom with dark brown tail and paws. (Apprentice: Stormpaw)

Flamecum- A flame-colored tom with white paws and grey-blue eyes. (Apprentice: Birdpaw)

Lustcore- A light fawn and white she-cat.

Dicksplash- A rather large tom, with brown fur and golden spots on his, with a white muzzle, and sky blue eyes. Has a large dick, and a long tail. (Apprentice: Heatpaw)

Applelust- A very light brown tabby with white paws and stern, bright blue eyes. (Apprentice: Snakepaw)

Brackenslash- A bracken colored tom with amber eyes.

Bangingfuck- A brown tom with dark brown eyes.

Ravenflight- A jet black tom with white flecks on tail tip and paws, with very handsome forest green eyes, brother of Dreamwish. (Apprentice: Sweetpaw)

Timeseize- A white tom with light brown tabby ears and tail. He is quiet and judgmental, prefers to lead other cats rather than being led. (Apprentice: Fawnpaw)

Rainwhisker- A medium length, light grayish fur flecked with dark gray spots as if she's been caught out in the start of a rainstorm. Her paws are deep gray, making it seem as if she's got wet paws all the time. Her eyes are light lavender-blue. (Apprentice: Icepaw)

Sunfall- A golden-yellow tom with white socks on all four paws. His chest and the tip of his tail are also white. His eyes are a bright golden-amber.

Cinderfoot- A dark gray she-cat. Her paws are all a much lighter shade of a gray. Her eyes are a deep blue. Darkflower's sister. (Apprentice: Swallowpaw)

Stoneheart- A dull grey tom with matted fur and greyish-green eyes.

Breakingstorm- A blue-grey tom with dark grey-blue eyes flecked with amber. Tall and longfurred. (Apprentice: Lunarpaw)

Darkheart- A pure black tom with ice-blue eyes. (Apprentice: Strongpaw)

Cocktail- A large brown tabby tom with a pale grey tail, black paws, and dark grey ears. Light amber eyes, has a very large member. Brother of Nightfire. (Apprentice: Tightpaw)

Nightfire- A black she-cat with orange paws and ears, dark amber eyes, and a tight core. Sister of Cocktail. (Apprentice: Emberpaw)

Shadowpelt- A black tom with dark brown ears and amber eyes. (Apprentice: Thrustingpaw)

Longcock- A white tom with black tabby stripes and green eyes; resembles a white tiger; when erect, his cock is one of the longest hence the name Longcock. (Apprentice: Largepaw)

Lioncock- A very handsome, muscular golden-brown tom with the second largest cock in the clan. He has dreamy sea green eyes, a sexy smirk that makes she-cats swoon, and a seductive voice. Formerly a kittypet. Hawkwind's adopted brother.

Hawkwind- A laid-back yet stubborn she-cat with a soft, thick golden-brown mottled pelt and a long tail that is tipped with white. Lioncock's adopted sister.

Kestralbeat- A brown tabby. Although she acts innocent, she's probably hooked up with every tom in the clan.

Hardwood- A tan tom with black tall, and paws know for having the hardest dick in the clan. (Apprentice: Corepaw)

Pussysplash- A silver she cat, personal fuck-toy of Thorncock and his brother Longfuck, but will have sex with any one, even a dog or she cat. (Apprentice: Graypaw)

Thorncock- An all white tom, very charismatic, third largest dick in the clan, can make any she can instantly want to fuck, lot of stamina in sex, prefers to dominate. (Apprentice: Bigpaw)

Longfuck- A black and white tom, Thorncock's brother, likes blowjobs, and always dominates. (Apprentice: Cumpaw)

Blazedick- A dark brown tabby with a huge dick. (Apprentice: Lightpaw)

**Apprentices:**

Burningpaw- A beautiful dark-ginger she-cat with white fur around her pussy, green eyes.

Strongpaw- A large grey tabby tom with amber eyes and a largish cock. Cocky, loves to dominate, and loves to hardcore mate. Headstrong and bossy.

Birdpaw-A brown tabby tom with leaf green eyes. Brother of Emberpaw.

Emberpaw- A ginger tom with brown streaks and green eyes, loves to mate. Brother of Birdpaw.

Heatpaw- A russet she-cat with green eyes. Has very long heats.

Lunarpaw- A she-cat that looks like a raccoon. Her backfur is grayish-brown with a white undercoat, her tail the same color ringed with black rings. Eyes are a forest green that sparkle in the light, encircled by black fur mask markings. Her name comes from crescent moon shapes on both shoulder blades.

Swallowpaw- A thickly built American bobtail tom. His fur is a bright ginger tabby color, received from his father. His belly and chest are a soft white color. His tail is bobbed. His ears have a white tuft at the end. His eyes are a jade green color.

Sweetpaw - A light brown she-cat with creamier brown paws and underbelly.

Snakepaw - A sly and seductive young cat. He is pure black with green eyes.

Fawnpaw - A cream she-cat with with white spots on her rear and a short bob-cat like tail, due to her being caught in a twoleg trap as a kit.

Graypaw- A blue smoke tom. The majority of his fur is a light blue gray color but fades into white in a ruff around his neck. His eyes are a soft, sunny golden color. His nose and pads are a blue gray color.

Lightpaw- A white she-cat with black tabby markings and blue-violet eyes.

Icepaw- A light blue-grey tom with silver paws, white ear tips, light grey tail-tip, dark blue eyes. Sister is Frostpaw.

Frostpaw- A silver she-cat with light grey socks(paws), ear points are white, tail-tip is black with light blue eyes. Brother is Icepaw.

Corepaw- A dark brown she-cat with heather-colored eyes.

Thrustingpaw- A handsome dark-brown tom with dark blue eyes. He is over-confident, has a HUGE ego, is a bit of a bully, and teases other apprentices often.

Tightpaw- A small gray-and-black tom with green eyes. He's unusually pretty, and was mistaken for a she-kit by his mother at first, resulting in the feminine name. He is shy and embarrassed by his name.

Pussypaw- A small she-cat with bright, cheerful amber eyes. Has a golden coat, with black stripes on back, legs, and tail, has a white tail-tip, and has a very tight pussy.

Largepaw- A huge black tom with dark-amber eyes. He's intimidating due to his size, and usually just stares at others instead of talking.

Cherrypaw- A ginger she-cat with white paws and muzzle, bright blue eyes.

Stormpaw- A dark silver tabby tom with stormy dark blue eyes.

Echopaw- A very light silver tabby she-cat with very light ice-blue eyes

Cumpaw- A silver gray she cat. Pussysplash's younger sister.

Bigpaw- A red tom, large dick for his small size, Cumpaw's and Pussysplash's brother.

**Queens:**

Shadowsong- A black smoke she-cat. Sister of Blackcross (Kits: Rainkit, Cockkit)

Dreamwish- A dark grey she cat with lighter grey swirls and dark ocean blue eyes, sister of Ravenflight. (Rockstar's kits: Badgerkit, Swirlkit, Bluekit)

Peachkiss- A light fawn-colored she-cat with amber eyes. (Ravenflight's kits: Mintkit, Stormykit, Oakkit)

Smallcore- A silver she-cat with white paws and green eyes. She hates mating and is saddened to see her kits excited to mate. (Kits: Mistykit, Rosekit, Rubykit)

Darkflower- A completely black shecat. She has holly green eyes that are striking against her dark fur. Her fur is medium length and her claws are sharp.

**Kits:**

Rainkit- A slender grey tom with blue eyes.

Cockkit- A heavy-set black tom with dark brown-amber eyes.

Mistykit- A silver she-cat with green eyes. Unlike her mom she can't wait to be an apprentice so she can mate.

Rosekit- A silver she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Easily influenced.

Rubykit- A very small, light flame she-cat with one white paw and pretty green eyes.

Badgerkit- A dark grey tom with a white stripe from nose to forehead.

Swirlkit- A dark grey she-cat with lighter grey swirl.

Bluekit- A grey she-cat with dark ocean blue eyes.

Mintkit- A fawn she-cat with dark green eyes.

Stormykit- A black tom with tiny white flecks and eyes the color of lightning.

Oakkit- A grey tabby tom with black markings and green eyes.

**Elders:**

Shallowpool- An American Bobtail, 150 moon tom. Looks like a wild linx, with light, tawny fur with a pattern of small, intermittent black dots throughout. His ears have small black tufts on the very tip. He has a small bobtail and his eyes are amber. Mate: Skyfall(deceased) Grandkit: Swallowpaw

Cockfuck- A brown tabby tom with black stripes on back, gray muzzle, and old but bright blue eyes, has a huge cock.

Corethrust- A white she-cat with green eyes. Second-oldest cat in the clan, and pretty much insane. She screeches loudly for no reason at odd times, and can only be calmed by Pussylick. Insists that Tightpaw is female, and that Lunarpaw is a raccoon.

Pussylick- A brown she-cat with a black tail, blue eyes. Old, but still pretty. Is the only cat that Corethrust will listen to when she panics.

* * *

_**Wrathclan**_

**Leader: **Thistlestar- A dark grey tom who blends in with the shadows well. Bright Amber eyes.

**Deputy: **Hawktalon- heavily scarred brown and black tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes and a torn ears.

**Medicine Cat: **Brokenfeather - A ragged, old black-and-white tom with green eyes. Kind of a perv towards young she-cats.

**Warriors:**

Taboo- A ginger and black tom, looks much like a tiger. Formerly a rogue.

Fawnfall-

Hazelface-

Snakespot-

Drakefur- A dark grey tabby with lighter flecks on his neck and tail. Bit of an oddball.

Blackthorn - A very handsome jet-black tom with ice-blue eyes. Lots of she-cats want him as a mate, but he only has eyes for Raindapple.

**Apprentices:**

Shinepaw- A sleek ivory cat with a long, fluffy tail. She has a white patch of fur on her right shoulder, and clear green eyes.

Turtlepaw- A dark brown tabby with a small, turtle-shaped white spot on her forehead and forest green eyes.

Stonepaw - Dark gray tom with blue eyes. Has a very large c*ck, but is a virgin.

**Queens:**

Fernchase: A gentle-hearted, gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. (Kits: Lilykit, Fallenkit, and Russetkit)**  
**

**Kits:**

Lilykit-

Fallenkit- A golden she-cat with emerald green eyes, has silky fur, has white ear tips, silver paws, light grey tail-tip, and is very timid and shy at times, but acts like a slut towards toms. Sister of Lilykit and Russetkit.

Russetkit- A tiny russet-stained she-cat covered with blotches of rusty brown. White paws. Quite strong, as well as strong-willed, compared to her size. Sister of Lilykit and Fallenkit.

* * *

**_Greedclan_**

**Leader: **Snowstar- A white she-cat with dark green eyes; mostly silent, but when she talks it flows like water and has the quality of gold.

**Warriors:**

Opalblade- A light grey she-cat with darker grey speckles and blue eyes

Jayfrost- A blue tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Has a white tail-tip, under belly, ear-tips, and chest.

Sedgeleaf - A gorgeous cream-colored tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Very smart, and seems to tease the toms often.

Dawnwhisker - Selfish brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, will do anything to get what she wants.

Gazepool - A tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Very grumpy and is only nice to important cats.

**Apprentices:**

Heatherpaw- A beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes; Acts like a princess and always expects to get what she wants. Very vainful, wants only the best of the best. Can be extremely gullible and naive.

Frozenpaw- A fun loving, slightly jealous tom with a secret desire to join Lustclan; tall and lanky, but with defined muscles. Bright blue eyes with medium length brown fur, white paws. Brother of Crowpaw.

Crowpaw- A quiet and shy, tall and lanky, she-cat, with bright blue eyes and pitch black fur with blotches of white. Sister of Frozenpaw.

* * *

_**Prideclan**_

**Leader:** Breakstar- A large, tall, muscled brown and white tabby tom; extremely handsome with dreamy green eyes; The largest member in the forest, though unknown to most.

**Deputy: **Eaglestrike- A light brown tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes; easygoing, friendly and funny to friends and newcomers. However, he has the deadliest dark side you would ever see. When it comes to battle, bullies, or mating, he is the roughest, coldest cat ever**.**

**Warriors:**

Shadowblaze- A handsome muscular black furred tom with a white underbelly and brown eyes.

Raindapple - A smokey-gray she-cat with blue-silver flecks and blue eyes. Newly named warrior. Very clumsy and timid, especially around handsome toms. Feels as though she is useless, and wants to join a different clan. Eaglestrike's daughter.

Smokeheart - A gray tabby she-cat with silver stripes and green eyes. Fierce in battle, but calm and patient otherwise. Eaglestrike's mate.

Mudpelt - An unattractive, patchy-furred brown tom with sickly-green eyes. A bit obsessed with Tigerpaw and Raindapple.

**Apprentices:**

Tigerpaw- A white she-cat with ginger tabby patches and a torn ear, her tabby markings are black, and she has amber eyes. Raped by Lustclan cats and Thrustcock.

Snowypaw- A long-furred white tom with orange eyes, his fur is very scruffy and messy, but he likes it like that. Is also very handsome. Secretly in love with Tigerpaw.

**Elders:**

Applefern -A fragile black she-cat with green eyes, is deaf. Retired early due to deafness

* * *

_**Cats Outside of Clans**_

Trooper - White tom with brown patches and amber eyes. Stalks around clan territories, mainly LustClan and PrideClan. Has fathered many kits of rogues, loners, and kittypets.


	3. Prologue: Kithood

Prologue: Kithood

"Oh, Wetpool, they're just _adorable!_ Don't you just think they are _adorable, _Shadowsong?"

Shadowsong glanced at the three newborn kits and sniffed disdainfully. "Sure, just as adorable as any other newborn kit. We all know mine were the cutest the nursery has ever had."

Wetpool ignored Shadowsong and instead only replied with, "Thank you, Tighthollow. I know." They were all used to Shadowsong over-bragging about her kits, which Wetpool didn't really understand. To her, Shadowsong's kits were rather bland, and she figured the queen only offered up her rude remark because she knew Wetpool's she-kit's had tighter cores than hers did. In fact, all the Lustclan queens were known for how they continually bragged about their kits, but Shadowsong was just obnoxious about it.

Wetpool's attention was caught by her mewling kittens, who were kneading at her stomach for milk. Well, two of them were; the one male was crawling around on his stomach and scenting the air like he was searching for something. Wetpool could tell he was going to be a handful. The other two kits were girls, one of them a a ginger like her, the other a grey tabby like her father, but much lighter. Speaking of her father, he wouldn't be involved in the raising of her kits.

Clawthrust had stopped by with the rest of the clan to congratulate her, but besides that, they had hardly spoken since the night he had raped her. Wetpool and Clawthrust used to be mates, and the queen still remembered fondly the times they had passionately mated and he had affectionately called her "Wetpussy". However, they had soon realized it wasn't going to work out, and they couple split on bad terms. But one day Clawthrust had gotten high off of catnip, and he forcefully mated Wetpool behind the Warriors' den, her weak protests ignored since such calls were usually heard throughout the clan. Rape was accepted in Lustclan, as long as no one got seriously hurt.

Wetpool had actually quite enjoyed her last fuck with Clawthrust, she always liked how rough he did it, but he had still raped her, gotten her pregnant even, and Wetpool wasn't going to stand it. She had made it clear he wasn't going to be involved in the raising of her kits, which he had accepted calmly. He was on to his next fuckbuddy now, a whore named Silversprout. Speaking of their kits, Wetpool had not allowed Clawthrust to be involved in the naming of them either.

The oldest of her kits was the she-cat who looked like her, a pretty ginger femme. The only difference between mother and daughter was that the kit had a white stomach, muzzle, tail tip and paws, whereas her mother was simply all ginger. Wetpool was extremely proud of her first born, who seemed to have the cutest, prettiest, tightest core of all the kits in the nursery; she was already the talk of the clan, and the mother knew all the forest would admire her. The queen had wanted to name her "Pussykit", but of course Tighthollow had already named one of her own kits that, so instead Wetpool had named her Cherrykit. The pretty she-kit seemed like she was going to be the leader of her siblings.

"Tightkit, get away from there! You can't play with him yet! He's only a newborn!" Tighthollow was screeching the order at her own kit, whom she had, of course, named after herself. Wetpool thought it absolutely obnoxious of Tighthollow to name her kit after herself, it was almost like the queen thought she was from Prideclan- it seemed like something only that clan would do- but Wetpool never said anything about it out loud.

Anyways, Tightkit was approaching Wetpool's second oldest kit, the tom who was a dark grey tabby like his father. The queen swept her son closer to her again so he wouldn't be disturbed by the older kits, but she allowed herself a chance to glance at his manhood, which was going to be long and wide, she could tell. Just like his father's... Well, Clawthrust had to be good for something. Wetpool had named him Stormkit, because his dark blue eyes reminded her of the sky before a storm.

Her final kit had finished feeding and was mewling pitifully where she lay close to her stomach. This she-kit she had named Echokit, and the femme was a pretty light-silver tabby, with the lightest ice-blue eyes you would have ever seen. She was pretty, but not dazzling like Cherrykit, and her core was tight, but not as cute as Cherrypaw's. The doting queen still thought she was just darling all the same.

"Oh, they are _just adorable__!_" Tighthollow repeated, much to Wetpool's annoyance. But the queen had to admit that Tighthollow was right- her kits _were _adorable! Wetpool looked at her three newborns fondly, protectively curling her tail around them.

_I just can't wait till they're old enough to mate!_

* * *

_"_Ooh! Stop Stormkit," Echokit squeaked weakly, barely loud enough for her brother to hear her, let alone stop. "I don't like it."

Echokit was laying in front of her brother on her stomach, tail lifted out of the way as he brother lay behind her, tongue snaking in between the lips of her core and lapping up the clear juices that were leaking out of it. The she-kit wriggled uncomfortably, quietly squeaking for her brother to stop licking her. Cherrykit always seemed to love it when Stormkit licked her out, but Echokit found that he did it way too rough. In fact, she hated whenever any of the kits tried to engage in erotic play with her. Thrustkit was always trying to pin her and lick her pussy, and Wetpool was always encouraging her to suck the toms' members or grind her core with another she-kit's.

"Stop, Stormkit," moaned Echokit again, wishing he would stop getting his tongue so deep in her.

From somewhere behind her, Cherrykit sighed heavily. "Let him lick _me_, mother!" the pretty kit complained. "I love how he licks me!"

Wetpool sighed and held her back, watching Echokit disdainfully as Stormkit licked her. "No, Cherrykit. Your sister needs to learn to like erotic play if she's going to be a proper Lustclanner." Noticing how upset her kit got at this, the queen turned to look at her. "Not everyone can be as erotic as you, my sweet. If you want, I can lick your pussy."

"No, let Stormkit lick her!" Echokit piped up, eager to get away. "I'm done, and Cherrykit likes it better than I do!"

Cherrykit turned her head sharply to Wetpool. "Pllllleeeease, mother! She doesn't like it and I love how he licks me!"

There was a long pause as the kits waited for her answer, Stormkit still licking Echokit's core, and finally Wetpool sighed. "Alright. But next time you are going to let him lick you till you cum, Echokit. Go on, Cherrykit!"

The ginger she-kit squealed with happiness as her sister quickly struggled away from Stormkit's lapping tongue.

"Yay! C'mon, Stormkit!" Cherrykit yowled excitedly as she flopped down in front of her brother, on her back, legs spread wide to reveal a wet, sexy pink core. "I'll suck your member after I cum!"

* * *

"Mmph! Mmm! Oh! Stormkit!"

Wetpool was watching her kits from nearby approvingly, delighted by how Stormkit was mounting Cherrykit and thrusting his adorable kitten erection into his sister's core, as fast and hard as he possibly could. Both of the kits eyes were glazed with pleasure, and Cherrykit was sexily thrusting her hips back into her brother's member, just as Wetpool had instructed. Her kits were doing so well at their first time of intercourse; the queen's eyes were glowing. "Control your thrusts just a little more, Stormkit darling. No, don't slow down, just mate your sister like you mean it." Cherrypaw responded with a loud purr and bucked her hips back harder, and Wetpool knew Stormkit had reached her g-spot. "That's good, Cherrykit, but moan a little bit louder, make it sexier."

Shadowsong observed from nearby, the jealousy in her eyes hidden by a disapproving frown. "I don't know why you encourage them like that, Wetpool. Kits are supposed to pop their cherry at apprenticehood. _My _kits waited until then."

Wetpool just turned a fake smile on the queen, who was very close to having her second litter of kits. They were probably due any day now. "Well, I guess my kits are just more advanced than yours."

Shadowsong just grunted and turned away, huffing disapprovingly. "I still say it shouldn't be done."

Wetpool ignored her and turned back to watch her kits mate, whom she could tell were getting close to orgasming. Further away, Echokit was trying not to be noticed. "Echokit!" Wetpool called her over sharply. "Don't just sit there dawdling while your siblings are advancing their sexual knowledge. Come on, you can mate with me awhile."

Echokit glanced around nervously, searching for an escape. Finally she offered the excuse, "B-but I'm not wet, mother!"

Wetpool rolled her eyes and beckoned the kit over impatiently, pushing the kit onto her back when she came over. "That's fine. Lay still and spread your legs, darling." Then the mother began to lick her daughter's core expertly in an attempt to get her wet so they could grind together, Wetpool's eyes still trained upward to watch her other kits mate.

Wetpool would occasionally pause in licking to give her son and daughter a tip on their mating or form, but overall she just continued to lick Echokit's core until she was dripping wet, the kit wriggling uncomfortably but softly moaning with pleasure at the same time. As Cherrykit and Stormkit began to bang more intensely, Wetpool shifted around so she was on top of her daughter, grinding their pussies together as she greedily watched her other two kits mate.

Wetpool came just before Cherrykit and Stormkit did, grinding herself intensely into her daughter's pussy and moaning with pleasure as she watched Stormkit ram his dick into Cherrykit, both of them moaning with lust and pleasure. Then brother and sister came, Stormkit releasing a huge amount of cum into his sister, and Cherrykit yowling loudly as she squirted around him. "OHohOHohOHohOH, STORMKIT!"

Once Wetpool had calmed from her orgasm, she walked away from Echokit, completely ignoring the kit who had not even orgasmed, and licked Cherrykit and Stormkit over the ears. "Good job, my little darlings," she purred loudly, licking their heads as Stormkit pulled out of his sister, a long line of sticky cum leading from his member to her core. "That was your first penetrative orgasm. I'm so proud of you two! Cherrykit, I can't believe you can squirt like that! And Stormkit, I've never seen so much cum! You're going to a natural mater, just like your father! I'm so proud!"

From behind them, Echokit got to her paws and walked back to her nest, relieved it was over.

Wetpool was beaming. "You will be the most talented apprentices in the clan! No, in the whole forest!"


	4. Chapter 1: Apprenticeship

**Sooo, the original chapter accidentally got deleted because I'm a fool, so this is a re-written version. GAHHHH! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Apprenticeship

"Stormkit, sit still, would you? You are jumpier than a hare and I still need to clean you up!" Wetpool scolded Stormpaw for the twentieth time that day, her tongue busy licking down his cowlick that would forever stand up straight on his forehead.

The frantic queen then, once done grooming her son to perfection, rounded on Echokit. "And Echokit, stop looking so terrified! That expression of yours could make anyone sick! Why can't you be more confident like your sister?"

Of course, Cherrykit was sitting near the entrance to the nursery, prim and proper as always. The perfect little kit she was, always so pretty and polite and charming. Echopaw didn't mind her sister getting all the praise though. Cherrykit _was_ perfect, and Echokit looked up to her.

Just then there was a scraping at the far side of the camp, and Rockstar could be seen struggling up the rocky incline to the Highrock, accompanied by their loyal deputy Thrustcock. Cherrykit and Stormkit turned their admiring eyes on the deputy, in awe of his loyalty and strength. Echokit, on the other hand, watched on warily. Everyone else in her clan acted like Thrustcock was a god, but Echokit had seen him be terribly malicious and unmerciful. She wasn't so awe-stricken as the others.

Wetpool gasped. "Ah! Hurry! The ceremony's about to begin!" She then began to tackle Stormkit's cowlick again with a fit of licking while pushing her kits toward the Highrock.

"L-Let all L-Lustclanners old-d enough t-to mate g-gather below the H-Highrock!" came the weak, wheezing, and stuttering cry from Rockstar, who had finally reached the top of the Highrock. His call seemed barely loud enough to ring through the whole camp, but soon cats were streaming out of every den and gathering around the Highrock in a rough semi-circle.

"Quick! Go take a seat below Rockstar!" Wetpool instructed, already backing away toward the side to give her children the spotlight. However, she wasn't finished scolding them just yet. "Stormkit, make sure you behave. And Echokit! What did I say about your face?"

Echokit tried to force an excited look on her face, but she was still as nervous as a chipmunk. She hated mating, and she knew that that was the first thing every apprentice was taught. And what if she got a horrible mentor?! What if they were strict or scary or mean?

By now almost every cat in the clan had gathered around the three kits, but before the ceremony could start, an unexpected cat approached them. It was Clawthrust. "I am proud of you three. I know you will make great apprentices and worthy additions to this clan." And then he padded away toward the back of the crowd, seating himself next to Silversprout.

All three kits were stunned by their father's sudden desire to talk to them, but before they could discuss it further a cough at the top of the Highrock silenced them.

"W-we are g-gathered here t-today to welcome th-three new apprentices into our c-clan. Th-these kits have r-reached their 6th moon and the sh-she-cats have reached the time of th-their first heat." Rockstar then trailed off with a vacant look in his eyes, leaving the entire clan waiting for him to continue the ceremony with confused stares.

After a nudge and whisper in the leader's ear from Thrustcock, Rockstar continued. "Cherrykit**, **you have reached the age of six moons and your first heat, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cherrypaw." Cherrypaw stepped up eagerly and awaited Rockstar to announce her mentor. "Your mentor will be Blackcross, who has shown his strength and excellent ability in training many of our best warriors. I trust th-that he will p-pass on all the knowledge of the ways of a Lustclanner to you as w-well."

The clan began to cheer Cherrypaw's name, with Echokit and Stormkit happily joining in. Ecstatic, the newly named Cherrypaw bounded over next to Blackcross and seated herself next to him, already asking him a thousand questions. Echokit was glad that she had not gotten Blackcross as a mentor. He was strict and mean and not gentle at all, but Cherrypaw seemed immensely pleased. Echokit figured it was because he had a large member.

"Um, next is... um..." Rockstar began to carry on with the ceremony again, but soon trailed off with a confused look on his eyes. Thrustcock leaned over quickly and whispered something in his leader's ears, prompting the old tom back into action again. Echokit noticed an irritated glint in Thrustcock's eyes as Rockstar began to speak again, but no one else seemed to notice.

"Stormkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. F-From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as S-Stormpaw. Your mentor will be... um, that's right... your mentor will be Hawkthorn."

The clan began to cheer on her brother as he raced over to his newly appointed mentor, and Echokit was left alone below the Highrock. The kit forced herself not to shake with nervousness, and she turned her head towards Rockstar, who seemed to be losing his sanity again.

"E-Echokit... y-you have r-reached the age of six-x moons and y-your f-first heat, and-d it is time for you to b-be apprenticed. From this d-day on, until you r-recieve your warrior n-name, you will be known as E-Echopaw. Your mentor will be..." Rockstar then trailed off, once again staring off into space with vacant eyes. Thrustcock whispered something into his ear, but it had no affect on the aged tom who continued to stand there like a confused statue.

Echopaw began to panic. Was she not going to get a mentor? Was that a good thing or bad thing? Truly, she didn't want to start training. She didn't want to mate and she didn't want to leave her mother. But if she didn't get a mentor, what then? Would she be kicked out of the clan? Where would she go? She couldn't survive on her own!

Time ticked away and still Rockstar had not stirred. Finally, with an annoyed huff, Thrustcock turned his proud gaze toward the crowd of cats and announced, "Your mentor will be Softfern. Let the celebration with begin!" Thrustcock then leaped off of the Highrock, completely abandoning Rockstar, and landed on top of Applelust, the fierce but beautiful light-brown tabby, and began mating her fiercely. Around her, cats began to jump on each other. Barleyfur, the medicine cat, began mating his apprentice Quakepaw, and Clawthrust quickly grabbed Silversprout and began to shove his cock deep into her core.

"Echopaw, over here!" Echopaw raced over to her new mentor, thanking all the ancestors in Starclan for granting her with a kind, gentle mentor. Softfern was the nicest warrior she knew.

"There's no time for celebrations. We must begin your training right away. Follow me." Blackcross then turned, his usual stern frown engraved onto his maw, and led the way out of the camp. Cherrypaw followed close behind, still asking questions as fast as her tongue would let her. Echopaw brought up the back, nervously slinking along behind her new mentor and hoping for all the world that the first thing they were learning had nothing to do with mating.


	5. Chapter 2: Let the fun begin!

Chapter 2: Let the fun begin!

"I'm so excited! What are we going to learn first?" As soon as they had exited the camp, the three siblings and their mentors had split up, each going their separate ways to find a quiet clearing in the forest.

"It'll be mating, right? I hope so! I've been looking forward to this since the day I was born!" New apprentices usually have no acquaintance with Lustclan territory, but they are not given a tour usually till their second or third lesson. So Cherrypaw was following her mentor blindly through the forest she had never set foot in before, but instead of gazing in wonder at the trees around her, she was totally concentrated on her mentor, wondering what they were going to do first.

"What kind of mating are we doing? Where are we going to train at?" Cherrypaw was chattering away to her mentor, barraging Blackcross with an endless amount of questions, the majority of them revolving around mating. Blackcross was subtly amused, but he said nothing to Cherrypaw as he led her through the forest, till they finally ended up in a small, private clearing. Cherrypaw opened her mouth to ask another question, but Blackcross whipped around and placed his tail over her mouth.

"Now let me talk. I'm sure you expect this to be easy, that you'll only get praise from me like you have gotten from the rest of the clan, but that's not the case. It may be true that you are a natural mater with a tight, sexy core, but I will not make this easy for you; in fact, I'll make it intensely hard. You should know that I like to mate hard, using violence as well, but as well as for my own enjoyment, it will make you a better Warrior. My goal is to make you the strongest, best mater as well as fighter in all the clans."

Cherrypaw began nodding her head in excitement, and she opened her mouth to respond, only to have Blackcross silence her again with his tail. "And you will speak only when spoken to when training. There will be enough time for you to yowl when we are mating. Now..." Blackcross began to circle Cherrypaw, growing horny as he took in his apprentice's sexy body.

"I'm sure you know all this already. This is your tail hole. And this is your pussy..." Blackcross had moved around to look at her backside, Cherrypaw drawing her tail up so he could see her all the way. _I want him to mount me now, _Cherrypaw thought eagerly as her mentor inspected her pussy.

_She really is attractive. Her pussy is so tight. _Blackcross then snaked his tail up to poke at her tail hole, before drawing it down to her core. Cherrypaw held back a moan as her mentor's furry tail pushed between the lips of her core, feeling the inside and rubbing the apprentice till she got wet. Then suddenly Blackcross growled, reaching away to break off a thorny piece of bracken, which he whacked against her behind, the thorn's digging in to her skin. Cherrypaw yelped softly, surprised but turned on.

"Your hymen has been broken," Blackcross snarled, his mouth near her pussy. "Which is to be expected from you, but I was looking forward to popping your cherry. You will be punished for that. That whack was your first taste of BDSM. We will work up your pain tolerance but for now your first fuck will be a hard one." Blackcross had stalked forward in front of Cherrypaw again, his large member having come out of its sheaf into a huge erection.

Cherrypaw's eyes grew wide with lust and amazement as she stared at it. _It's huge! And it's gonna be fucking me! _Cherrypaw grew giddy with anticipation. She had never mated with an adult member before. Compared to this, Stormpaw's cock was tiny.

"Suck," Blackcross ordered, pushing his erection toward Cherrypaw's mouth. Cherrypaw licked her lips seductively before moving forward and clasping her mentor's member in her mouth, beginning to suck him intensely and expertly. Blackcross tried to hold back a moan, but eventually he was moaning softly and bucking into Cherrypaw's mouth as she deep throated him.

"Turn around," Blackcross ordered before he could cum, getting to his paws as Cherrypaw stopped sucking and turned around, wriggling her dripping core in his face. "Get into a mating crouch," the tom mewed, but Cherrypaw was already there, bowing low to give him a full view of her sexy core. Blackcross stared at her for a few moments, turned on by just how sexy she was. _I'm lucky I got such a sexy apprentice to fuck._

Blackcross purred with anticipation and climbed onto Cherrypaw, mounting her. "Now give me that pussy," he murmered lustily, before pushing his huge member into her tiny core. "Ohhhh..." Cherrypaw moaned as he slid into her tiny core, filling her, barbs digging into her sensitive walls. Blackcross paused with his big member in Cherrypaw, gripping the slender ginger she-cat's sides.

"Mmm, what they say about you is true, Cherrypaw. Your pussy is so tight and wet. I will enjoy training you." Then he gripped her tight and began pounding his barbed cock in her as hard as he could, getting in the she-cat as deep as he could. His barbs dug into Cherrypaw at every thrust, but she didn't mind. The apprentice had never been fucked so hard before and she loved how big her mentor's cock was inside of her.

"Ohhhh! Blackcross!" The apprentice moaned seductively, pushing her hips back to get more. Cherrypaw craned her neck around to watch as the tom mating her thrusted in her dripping pussy, and she emitted short little moans every time he pushed his cock in her. Her moans were not too loud, but were high and sexy, turning Blackcross on. "Oh. Oh. Oh."

The mentor sped up, pumping in her harder, grunting softly as the pleasure. "Think of this as your first assessment. Give it your all."

Noting this, Cherrypaw nodded and bowed lower, giving more access to her pussy, and she began to moan slightly louder, trying to sound more seductive. "Oh! Blackcross! Yes! Oh! Oh! Fuck my pussy hard! Ohh!" Blackcross proceeded to hump her as hard as he could, driving his cock deep into her wet pussy as hard and fast as she could. Cherrypaw was panting and moaning with pleasure, rocking her hips to get her mentor in deeper. Finally the pleasure exploded and she orgasmed, squirting juices out of her core and coating Blackcross' member as he continued to fuck her. Then the tom came as well, pulling out of Cherrypaw just before he could cum inside her. Mentors couldn't get their apprentices pregnant.

"OOOHH! AH!" Cherrypaw moaned as her mentor pulled out of her. Her paw was pressed to her core, rubbing slowly in circles as the pleasure from her climax faded.

Blackcross cleared his throat sternly, but his eyes were shining slightly. "Well done. Perhaps you are as good as they say. Don't get too excited though, you've still got a long way to go. I would continue today with another lesson, but you have a long day tomorrow and I expect you'll want to talk about your first day with your siblings. And I expect to see you practicing what we did today with your new denmates. It's a good way to bond."

Cherrypaw would have liked to stay and learn some more, but she was excited to see her siblings and discuss what they learned. Nodding with excitement, she bounded ahead of her mentor on the way back to camp, Blackcross watching her pussy as they went.

* * *

"Alright, now that you know all the terminology we can begin," Hawkspear was saying. "Do you prefer mating toms or she-cats?"

Stormpaw was hopping back and forth, excited for his first lesson. "She-cats."

The young warrior chuckled. "Well, you only have me today sadly. We will have you practice mating she-cats later, but for now, take note on how I do it so the she-cats will yowl when you mate them. Now turn around and lift your tail."

Stormpaw was nodding enthusiastically as he turned around lifting his tail as Hawkspear climbed on and pushed his erection in his apprentice's tail hole. Stormpaw purred as his mentor began thrusting fast and firm. "Does that feel good, Stormpaw?"

"Yeah..." Stormpaw moaned, his tail wrapped around his own dick, rubbing it intensely.

"Good," Hawkspear murmered, thrusting harder. "Pay attention now, and remember what I do. I will be assessing what you remembered for the next time..."

"Ok, Hawkspear!"

* * *

Softfern was leading the way through the forest, her small, dainty paws making soft sounds as she guided her apprentice through the unfamiliar forest. While the mentor was deciding which clearing to begin their first mating lesson in, Echopaw was gazing around in wonder, wanting desperately to skip the mating and explore their territory.

Finally they stopped in a small clearing, Softfern smiling kindly as she turned to gaze at her apprentice gently. "I think we'll stop here for now."

Echopaw was hopping nervously from foot to foot, her feet itching to run off and explore. "What are we doing today? Explore the territory? Or maybe learn how to hunt prey? Or, or maybe fighting lessons?" Anything but mating.

Softfern chuckled. "No, Echopaw. We'll be mating first."

Echopaw's face instantly dropped. "Oh. Ok." The same old thing, as usual. Another day of Echopaw sucking at doing something her clan was known for being experts at. She hated mating.

Softfern tipped her head to the side in confusion. "Whats wrong? This is the first thing all apprentice's are taught, plus I must assess you."

Echopaw didn't meet her gaze. "It's just... I just thought we could maybe do something else... instead..."

Softfern stared at Echopaw for a long time, a blank stare of confusion on her face. Finally she giggled again and walked toward Echopaw, nudging her gently. "Hehe, stop playing around now, Echopaw. We have work to do. Now lay on your back." But Echopaw didn't move, nor did she meet her mentor's gaze.

"Echopaw...?" Softfern sat down next to her apprentice and laid her tail on her back.

It took a long time for the she-cat to answer. "It's just... I'm not good at it. Not like Cherrypaw. And... I don't even like it. Not at all. Sometimes I don't even feel like a Lustclanner. You won't tell anyone will you?"

Softfern turned a gentle smile on her apprentice. "Oh, Echopaw. Everyone feels lost sometimes, but the more you practice, the better you'll get. You'll soon love it just as much as everyone else." _I doubt it, _Echopaw thought to herself. "And don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Now, lay on your back."

Hesitantly and fearing what was to come, Echopaw lay on her back as she was told and spread her legs, knowing that her mentor was going to request she do it anyway. Softfern observed her for a short time before mewing, "I'll need to break your hymen. Of course, it's normal that it hasn't been broken yet. Kits aren't required to mate. But after I do it, I can either mount you and penetrate you with my tail, or we can grind. Your choice."

Echopaw frowned and looked away. Finally she mewed. "Neither."

"Neither?"

"No...I don't want to do it."

Softfern sighed, but not unkindly. "I'm sorry, but I have to do something or I'll get in trouble for not training you. Hm... How about I pop your cherry and then I can just lick you?"

Echopaw paused for a long moment and then sighed. "Alright." That was the best she was gonna get.

Softfern sighed also, like she was relieved her apprentice was not acting like a bratty problem kit anymore. "Good. Now, this might hurt just a little."

Softfern maneuvered her tail into her apprentice's core and lay still. "3... 2... 1..." And then she made a sharp jerking movement, tearing Echopaw's hymen. The apprentice opened her jaws to let out a loud yowl of pain, but right away Softfern was licking her, getting rid of the blood and pleasing the apprentice so that the pain would feel better.

Echopaw calmed, but not enough to feel pleasure, and she suffered through her mentor's licking until it was over. The apprentice faked climax early, just so that it would be over with. Softfern seemed relieved too. "See? Wasn't that nice?"

Echopaw tried to fake a smile, but she could see her mentor was seeing right through her act. "Yeah..."

Softfern nodded and smiled, turning away to lead the way back to camp. "Good. We'll start the real stuff later."


	6. Chapter 3: Wet X Claw

Chapter 4: Wet X Claw

Wetpool entered the camp, immediately turning to stalk toward the freshkill pile, where she deposited two fat squirrels onto the heap of dead woodland animals. It had taken her all morning of jumping through trees to catch them, and now she was exhausted. The pretty ginger femme was looking forward to a nice, long sleep in her nest in the warriors' den, and she was almost into the den to do just that when a rough voice called her name, causing her to sigh irritably and turn to face the voice.

"Wetpool. Thrustcock says you're on dawn patrol. I'm leading. Don't be late, or you'll be punished." It was Timeseize, the white tom with light brown ears and tail. Wetpool honestly couldn't stand him, especially since he was known for being overly judgmental. Well, that and kissing up to Thrustcock, probably trying to gain the deputy position when old Rockstar kicked the bucket. Thrustcock often gave him the duty of assigning certain patrols, but it was probably only to get him out of his fur.

Wetpool glared at the tom, his last words sticking with her. Timeseize's eyes glinted suggestively, and Wetpool was almost certain what that punishment would be. The femme had a feeling it didn't include searching the elder's for ticks. "Whatever," she said casually, coolly. "I'll be there." Eh, or maybe she would be late. She hated the tom, but he mated rough, and a nice morning fuck would be just what she needed to wake up.

Wetpool turned to enter the warrior's den, but before she could enter, something furry and dark reached out from the shadows behind the warriors' den and grabbed her, pulling her into the dark space behind the den. The she-cat tried to let out a squeak of surprise, but a tail was clamped firmly upon her mouth. Then the powerful shadow forced her into a mating crouch and mounted quickly, thrusting in her dry pussy without warning. The tom-cat was fucking her roughly and without mercy, just like last time.

Wetpool spat out the tail in her mouth. "I'm not gonna scream, Clawthrust. Stop choking me." Her ex-mate drew his tail away, but continued to ram his barbed cock into her. Wetpool tried to struggle away, but Clawthrust only dug in his claws more and fucked harder, ramming her pussy with all his might till she was dripping with wetness. She enjoyed it.

"Stay still, you little whore," Clawthrust growled in her ear as he rapidly humped her. He paused for awhile, just holding the she-cat down and slamming his member deep in her pussy. "Ah, I've missed your tiny little core, Wetpussy. Remember, this is just like the last time I fucked you behind this den."

Wetpool growled softly in irritation and pretended to struggle, enticing the tom to force her into a lower crouch, giving more access to her dripping pussy. "Are you high on catnip again, Clawthrust? Shouldn't you be fucking your little whore, Silversprout instead?"

Clawthrust dug his cock deep in her. "No, not this time Wetpussy. I need to talk to you about something."

Wetpool held back a moan of pleasure as her ex-mate rammed into her g-spot, increasing the pleasure. "Last time I checked, a conversation doesn't require you to rape me behind the warriors' den." Wetpool began to rock with the tom's thrusts, and Clawthrust slowed so he could ram his cock in her harder.

"I wanted it to be like like last time, Wetpussy. Besides, this conversation revolves around one of our kits."

"One of _our _kits?" Wetpool scoffed. "We both agreed they wouldn't be your kits."

Clawthrust gave a big buck of his hips, causing Wetpool to hiss with pleasure. "They are still products of my sperm. Or, at least two of them are. Echopaw doesn't seem to be a natural mater like the other two. Softfern came to me with her concerns, and she wants me to show Echopaw some sense."

Wetpool's ears were pricked with interest, and she had given up trying to look not pleased by Clawthrust's mating, rocking her hips back hard so he would mate her harder. "How do you plan to do that?"

Clawthrust smirked and gave another thrust, driving his cock deep in Wetpool. "I have my ways. Don't worry. I'll handle her. Soon she'll be craving for sex like her siblings. Now..." The tom began to speed up slightly, pounding his cock in Wetpool hard and fast, hitting her g-spot each time. "Shall we concentrate on mating? I've missed fucking you, Wetpussy."

Wetpool moaned and let herself go, bucking her hips back in time with his thrusts. "Yes, fuck me Clawthrust. Give me your cock!"

Clawthrust smiled and rammed his cock into Wetpool's core as fast and hard as he could, remembering the time he used to fuck her passionately. She was so good at it too, and her moans were so sexy. "Oh, Wetpussy. Your pussy is still so tight. So much better than Silversprout's."

"Oh, Clawthrust! Right there! Harder! Fuck me right there! Ah!" Wetpool was panting and bucking back hard, sighing and moaning loudly everytime Clawthrust pushed his cock deep into her. "Don't stop! Oh, yes!"

"Oh, Wetpussy! I'll fuck you hard! I've missed your sexy, tight, dripping pussy. "

"Clawthrust, yes! I've missed your huge cock! OOOH! OOOH!" They both came at the same time, Wetpool moaning and squirting cum everywhere as Clawthrust released a large amount of cum deep in her pussy. The tom paused in her for a long moment before finally pulling out and moving away, allowing room for the she-cat to stand. He offered Wetpool no affectionate licks, but then again, he was ever overly affectionate.

"Hm, it's been awhile."

Wetpool purred and stretched each of her legs. "I forgot how good it was- with you and I. Why did we ever stop?"

Clawthrust bent and began to groom himself. "I don't know."

"Oh, that's right," Wetpool kept on sarcastically. "Cause you raped me and then started fucking that whore, Silversprout."

Clawthrust purred with amusement. "Yes, but she was never as good as you. Your core is so much tighter. We should start mating again, like old times."

Wetpool was moving toward the exit, ready get out from behind the warriors' den. "I'd like that. And make sure you talk some sense into our kit. I don't think either you or I want a bad mater in the family." Her tone held the slightest hint of a threat.

Clawthrust's deep green eyes flashed and a dark grin spread across his maw. "Don't worry. I have my ways."


	7. Chapter 4: Settling In

**A new chapter! Enjoy! The next chapter should also be in before too long. Make sure to review and tell me what you think. Also, any suggestions or ideas where you think the story might go would be awesome. Your ideas give me lots of inspiration.**

Chapter 4: Settling In

Echopaw was surprised to see they had all made it back at relatively the same time. Echopaw was the first to enter into the camp, Stormpaw almost immediately after and Cherrypaw a short while after that. They ran up to each other right away, Stormpaw and Cherrypaw loping toward each other with bright smiles and enthusiastic purrs. Echopaw was less excited but she bounded over nonetheless, forcing a smile on her face. Cherrypaw was already recounting what had happened during her training session when she arrived.

"It was so much fun! Blackcross said I was a natural mater, one of the best in the clan even! And he mates so well! His member is sooo big! I never imagined how good it would feel to have something that big mating me!"

Echopaw screwed up her face. "Really? Blackcross seemed awfully... um, strict." And terrifying. Echopaw couldn't even imagine what it would have been like to have him as a mentor.

Cherrypaw only smiled eagerly. "Well, he just wants to make me the best I can be. Besides, he can be as strict as he wants with a member like his! I can't wait till our next training session."

Echopaw was a bit irritated by her sister's carefree attitude. _Does she care about anything but mating?__  
_

Stormpaw was the next to pipe up, eagerly recalling the events of the afternoon after he had ran around in an excited circle. "Hawkthrust mated me, and I think I really know how to control my thrusts now. I'm probably ten times better now than before, Cherrypaw!"

The pretty femme rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Yeah right. You've only had 1 lesson and you weren't even the one mating." They both chuckled lightly before Cherrypaw turned to Echopaw, smiling brightly. "Hey, how about you, Echopaw? Was it fun?"

Echopaw tried not to pause, but she couldn't stop her voice from wavering. "I-I, u-um... it was fun! Softfern took forever with the basics though so we only had time for her to lick me." She hadn't lied, had she? No, she had just... twisted the truth.

Cherrypaw's smile softened and she tipped her head delicately to the side. "Oh, too bad. Maybe next time you'll do the really fun stuff."

_Doubt it,_ Echopaw thought to herself, but she only smiled weakly. There was a long pause where the light silver she-cat was desperately thinking up a way to disappear. Her siblings were looking at her strangely, and she couldn't deal with the embarrassment of explaining the details of what had happened. Finally she thought up a suitable excuse. "Um... I think I'm gonna go and find my nest in the apprentices' den."

Cherrpaw smiled and Stormpaw nodded, both with strange looks still on their face. It was like she had a huge scar or something running down her face and they were trying to be polite and not stare. "Yeah, meet you there in a sec! You can have first pick of the nests," Stormpaw mewed, and they both watched as Echopaw nodded and bounded away, hesitating before she entered the apprentices's den.

When she was out of sight, brother and sister let out a simultaneous sigh of relief. Stormpaw frowned worriedly and Cherrypaw lashed her tail.  
"I'm sorry for saying this cause I love her, I do, but she's just so..." Cherrypaw faded out for lack of words.

Stormpaw nodded. "I know what you mean. She's... awkward. I thought this weird 'I don't like mating' thing was just a phase."

"I know, me too. I'm worried about her. What if the clan finds out? And it's so annoying that we can't talk about anything in front of her. She just gets this... look on her face..."

"I know... But maybe she'll get better with time and more training."

Cherrypaw nodded solemnly before her gaze brightened. "Speaking of training, I really want to get in some practice before my next lesson with Blackcross." She turned to wiggle her rump for him to see, her head turned to smile playfully. "Wanna help me out?"

Stormpaw was smiling again too, eagerly nodding. His member had already grown into a large erection, and his sister's playful stance made him extremely horny. "Yeah. Now I can _prove _how much better I've gotten." Cherrypaw lowered herself into an expert mating crouch, and Stormpaw mounted her quickly, pushing his extended member into her core. Both brother and sister moaned as he entered her.

"Come on! What are you waiting for?" Cherrypaw hissed impatiently when Stormpaw hesitated. Then Stormpaw laid into her, roughly thrusting his cock in and out of her pussy, which was still wet from her earlier encounter with Blackcross. "Oh! Stormpaw!" The silver-furred tom was right. He had gotten better. Although his thrusts were fast and hard, Stormpaw was more controlled than his first time mating Cherrypaw.

"Oh! OH! Yes! Right there, Stormpaw! Don't stop!" Cherrypaw moaned erotically as her brother hit her g-spot, and, noticing her reaction, Stormpaw continued to ram his cock into her in that same position. She felt so good around him, still as tight and amazing as the time he had mated her when they were kits.

Hoping to increase the pressure of his thrusts, Stormpaw reached forward and grasped Cherrypaw by her scruff, pulling himself forward and his cock pushing deeper into Cherrypaw's dripping pussy. Cherrypaw moaned loudly as he did so, turned on by his grasp on her and how he was roughly ramming himself in her with all his might. "How'th that feel?" he purred around the fur in his mouth.

Cherrypaw lowered herself into a deeper mating crouch so that Stormpaw could fuck her even deeper, and she began bucking her hips back wildly to the timing of his thrusts. "Oh, Starclan! That feels so good! Right there! OOOH! Fuck me right there!"

They were doing this right in the middle of camp and quite a crowd had gathered to watch the show. Blackcross and Hawkspear were the closest to the two mating siblings, both nodding approvingly as they watched their apprentices bang. A couple of their other clanmates began to masturbate as they watched, turned on by the young apprentices' erotic moans. Both Cherrypaw and Stormpaw were turned on by the audience, Cherrypaw began to moan louder for those watching to hear better, and Stormpaw began humping faster, ramming his dick into his sister harder than even before.

This made Cherrypaw extremely pleased and she yowled with pleasure as she forced her brother deeper in her with her bucking hips. Stormpaw's large balls were hitting against the sexy ginger's dripping pussy so hard they made loud slapping noises. "Oh! YES! Fuck me, Stormpaw! Yes!"

"Oh, sis!" Stormpaw was grunting with pleasure every time he rammed his dick into his sister's pussy. "Your pussy is so sexy and tight! You're dripping wet for me."

The two continued to roughly mate as their clanmates watched on, their yowls ringing through the clan until almost everyone was aware of what was going on. "OH! YES! Fuck my pussy with your huge cock! Stormpaw!" Her brother wasn't as big as Blackcross, but he was still huge for his size, and his cock fit perfectly in her core, stretching it slightly. "Your cock makes me _so dripping wet!_" Cherrypaw said the last three words drawn out, sexy and slow.

Stormpaw let go of his sister's scruff, head tilted back so he could moan with pleasure, and he dug his claws deep into his sister's fur so he could keep his grip on her, cock plunging deep in Cherrypaw at a harsh, speeding pace. This was the hardest he had ever fucked her, and it felt so good! Cherrypaw moaned as his barbs scraped the pink flesh of her core, his dick prodding and hitting her sweet spot. "Oh, Cherrypaw!" the handsome tabby moaned. "I love your pussy! I'll fuck you so rough!"

"Yes! You know I love it rough! Go rougher! Ram your huge dick in my dripping wet pussy so hard!" Suddenly the she-cat let out a high-pitched squeak, sexy and cute at the same time. "Oh, Stormpaw! I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me, sis! Ah! Fuck!" Stormpaw was almost there, and he was holding on for dear life as he thrusted his cock in her at amazing speeds, very very rough. "You're so sexy!"

"OOOOOOOH! FUCK ME, STORMPAW! OOOOH!" As she came, Cherrypaw squirted everywhere, and she fiercely bucked back her hips to ride out her orgasm. Her entire body was quivering with ecstasy and lust, the intense pleasure in her core enough to make her faint.

"Fuck! Cherrypaw! OH!" Stormpaw pulled out just in time not to release an amazing amount of cum in his sister's pussy. Instead, he rubbed his tip on the outside of Cherrypaw's core, coating her with his cum.

"Oh, Stormpaw..." Cherrypaw fell onto her back and spread her legs, rubbing her core and her brother's cum that was coating it. Stormpaw watched as his sister rubbed his cum into her pussy, and then lifted her paw to her muzzle where she licked off their juices, all the while keeping her eyes locked with his. "My pussy..." she moaned. "Ohhh... Your cock made my pussy feel so good..."

"I love your pussy, sis," Stormpaw mewed softly, stepping back to lap at her core, which caused Cherrypaw to arch her back and moan. "We taste good," he moaned into her core, tasting their mingled juices.

Cherrypaw responded by standing up and sucking her brother's member clean. "You're right," she said, smiling playfully.

By then most of the clan had drifted away, seeing that the show was over. A couple of them had moved to other parts of the camp to finish masturbating on their own, or to begin mating with another cat who was the closest to them at the time. As Cherrypaw and Stormpaw got to their feet again, Blackcross and Hawkspear approached.

"That was very well done. I didn't expect just how much you two knew about mating," Blackcross was speaking, his usually stern eyes filled with warmth and pride. "Cherrypaw, you are an even better mater than I originally thought. You are an excellent squirter. And if I had known you liked it that rough I would not have held back so much." Cherrypaw's eyes flashed open wide. _He was holding back before?! _It hadn't felt like it.

Hawkspear was now talking. "Stonepaw, I'm very proud of you! You cum so much, you are sure to father lots of kits in the future. However, we are still focusing on your training for now," the mentor added when he saw the eager look on his apprentice's face. "Now, both of you go settle in with your new denmates. Blackcross and I must discuss your training schedule. We will be group training tomorrow."

* * *

When Cherrypaw and Stormpaw entered the apprentice's den, they had found the other apprentices waiting for them. From the moment they had stepped in, it was clear who was in charge. Kestralpaw was the oldest apprentice in the den, and held the biggest, comfiest nest in the middle of the den. She was a pretty brown tabby, and though clearly the alpha-feline in the den, was kind and welcoming.

From the moment the two entered the den, all the apprentices had clustered around Cherrypaw, who they recognized as the talk of the clan- the prized she-cat who was an expert mater. They were fascinated with Stormpaw as well, but it was his sister who acquired the most attention. The two siblings were adorned with so much attention, they hadn't even noticed their sister huddling in a small nest toward the back of the cave. Echopaw had been welcomed but, needless to say, she paled in comparison to her dazzling sister and attractive brother.

"We were listening to you guys outside," Kestralpaw said, her voice light and innocent sounding, but authoritative at the same time. "We were all impressed. None of us were as advanced as you guys are on your first day as an apprentice. It sounded like fun!" Kestralpaw suddenly stalked toward Stormpaw and wound her way around him, smiling seductively. "You should 'practice' on me sometime, Stormypaw."

Stormpaw blushed deeply and ran his tail along her body as she passed. "I would love to. B-but it's just Stormpaw."

Kestralpaw winked at him. "I know. C'mon Cherrypaw!" Kestralpaw changed subjects, turning to the ginger and white she-cat. "You can have a nest next to mine! Usually only the oldest apprentice's sleep in the middle, but I can make an exception!" Cherrypaw was delighted to find the other apprentice's had made her nest already, placing right in the middle nest to Kestralpaw's. Stormpaw's nest was toward the middle too, right behind Kestralpaw's. As it turned out, Kestralpaw was quite the whore. She acted very nice and innocent, but she had hooked up with practically everyone in the clan.

That's when they noticed Echopaw. "Hey Echopaw! Guess what? We're gonna be group training tomorrow!" Stormpaw mewed to her. "That means we'll be together tomorrow!" Echopaw smiled at this. _Finally! I'll feel a lot more comfortable with them with me. I hope._

Then Stormpaw turned his attention back to the attractive Kestralpaw. "We are so grateful for how you've welcomed us! I wish there was a way we could repay you."

Kestralpaw smiled innocently. "Oh, there is a way, Stormypaw." She turned in her nest so that her rump was toward his muzzle, and then lifted her tail, revealing an attractive, pink core. Still smiling, Kestralpaw looked seductively back at him and used her tail to coax his muzzle toward her core.

Stormpaw smiled as well, eager. "Mmmm, ok," he purred, licking his lips before plunging his muzzle in her pussy and lapping fervently at her folds and nibbling her clit. His paws moved to spread her open and poke a claw in her.

"Ohhh, Stormypaw..." Kestralpaw moaned.

"Hey, Cherrypaw!" A tom named Burningpaw spoke. "Can I have a ride?" he asked, hovered over her core.

Cherrypaw turned to face him, a tinkle in her eyes. She would have liked to accept, she really would, but after her ceremony, training, and practice with her brother, she didn't think she would be capable of being much fun. "Well..." she added after she saw the disappointed look in Burningpaw's eyes, "we can do this." Burningpaw moaned as she began to lick his member.

Echopaw hurriedly pretended to be asleep before anyone else could offer to do anything with her. Trying her best to be still and seem like she was asleep, Echopaw drifted off into dreams with the sounds of the other apprentices mating around her.

_At least we'll be together tomorrow..._

**Yay! Now we can really get in the story. What do you think of the three's denmates? Also, I need more apprentices to add to the allegiances and ideas for who could become Cherrypaw, Stormpaw, and Echopaw's possible love interests. So send in requests!**


	8. Chapter 5: Kitty Love, Part 1

**So, slight diversion from the plot. This chapter is to provide some background on characters in the clan. To Warriors Fan 12 who asked for Ravenflight's mate to be Applelust, I made a different queen instead, since Applelust is needed for the plot and not the type of she-cat to have kits. And to Dawnlight, I added a third kit to Smallcore's litter for plot purposes. **

**This is going to part 1 of the kit stories.**

Chapter 5

Smallcore picked up a small rabbit and a mouse from the freshkill pile and headed back toward the nursery, keeping her head low. Grimacing, the queen passed Ravenflight, who was sitting against the warriors' den like a twoleg would, Lustcore sitting on his lap. The light fawn-colored she-cat was moaning and breathing heavily as Ravenflight held a paw pressed to her core, intensely rubbing her clit.

Finally she reached the nursery, which she entered quickly with a sigh of relief. The warm scent of milk soothed her, even when it was subtly laced with the scent of mating. At least here she could hide from all the mating her clanmates did outside of the nursery's stone walls. At least here, she, a she-cat who didn't even enjoy mating, wouldn't be raped when she was in heat by an endless amount of horny toms and then become pregnant and forced to raise kits she wasn't even sure she knew the fathers of.

"Momma!" The voice of her daughter broke her out of her thoughts, and Smallcore realized with a start that she had been frowning angrily at the floor. "What's wrong, momma?" It was Mistykit, the eldest of her three kits.

"Oh! Um, nothing's wrong, dear. Now, come here, all of you, and eat. This rabbit should be big enough for all of you." Dropping what they had been doing, Mistykit, Rosekit, and Rubykit ran toward the rabbit their mother had dropped on the floor and began munching away at it. With three of them eating whole food now as well as milk, Smallcore was surprised by how much they ate. Shadowsong said it was because they were growing.

While they were eating, Smallcore turned to the other queen's whom she shared the den with, who were gossiping off to the side while their kits played tag in the corner. Smallcore was surprised that they weren't engaging in erotic play, like usual, and she was relieved. _Kits shouldn't be doing that sort of stuff..._ But of course she would never say that out loud. Ohoho, what a scolding she'd get from Shadowsong!

"I still think you should've moved into the nursery at least a month before they were born," Shadowsong was saying to Dreamwish. "But no, you were running around playing warrior until almost a week before they were born! You could have killed them!"

Dreamwish rolled her deep-blue eyes jokingly at the older queen. "They were _fine_! I was still lean and fit while pregnant, so why shouldn't have I helped my clan some more? Besides, I wanted to stay skinny longer, so it wouldn't take so long to get back into shape again after I had them. And, I mean, look at them now! Such fine, healthy kits!" She turned her gaze toward Badgerkit, Swirlkit, and Bluekit, who were wrestling at the back of the den. "They _are _the leader's kits, you know!"

Peachkiss turned to watch them too, her eyes glancing over her own kits- Mintkit, Stormykit, and Oakkit. "I still don't know how you managed to get Rockstar to get you pregnant. He doesn't even mate at the clan celebrations anymore and well, he's been acting so strange since he's gotten older... What is he, like, 96 moons or something like th-"

Dreamwish cut her off. "Who cares how old he is!? My kits have the blood of a leader in them, and that's all I care about."

Peachkiss turned her head and sighed. "Better than what I have. Ravenflight promised he'd be my loyal mate before he got me pregnant, and I was stupid to believe him. Of course, I didn't think he'd be only with me, that's absurd- being with only one cat! But he's never come to visit me once and everytime I leave the nursery he's with that whore, Lustcore." Smallcore thought it best not to mention what she had seen on her way back to the nursery.

Dreamwish purred with amusement as Peachkiss told her story. "My brother's never been one to keep his promises, but he's glad to be having kits, I know. We both decided we'd have our kits at the same time so we could train them to mate at the same time. We had it all planned out. He would get a she-cat, which turned out to be you, Peachkiss, pregnant the same time I got pregnant with Rockstar's kits."

"You _planned it out?!" _Shadowsong sputtered with disbelief.

Dreamwish nodded matter-of-factly. "Yes. Well, you see, 5 moons ago, a couple days after my warrior ceremony..."

* * *

_Dreamwish's POV, when Cherrypaw, Stormpaw, and Echopaw were 1 moon old..._

_I waited outside the warriors' den, impatiently. _Starclan, he takes forever!_ I thought to myself, while lashing my tail back and forth with irritation. _My stupid brother! He probably forgot all about our plans... That stupid... idiotic... good-for-nothing...

'_Dreamwish! Sorry I'm late!" I spun around to meet Ravenflight, an irritated look on my face._

_"How long does it take to catch a couple of squirrels and come back?!" I spat at him, still annoyed._

_"Geez, calm down!" he mewed back with a reproachful look. I'm not surprised, I'm usually never as grouchy as I've been today. And I'm never usually so controlling either, but, for Starclan's sake, I'm going to have the leader's kits before he loses his last life if I have to kill someone to do it! Rockstar probably only has a few days left in his ancient old body, for all I know._

_"Sorry," I muttered, licking him on the shoulder in greeting. "What took you so long?" I asked, much nicer this time, like the usual Dreamwish._

_"You know how I told you I was gonna get Lustcore to have my kits?" I nodded. "Well, that's a no-go. She said she likes me and all but she doesn't want to be 'tied down' yet."_

_I turned my gaze back toward the main camp clearing, quickly trying to find a replacement. "Well, we can't delay any longer," I said as I picked through the she-cat's there. "You can always have kits with Lustcore later, but we need you to get a she-cat pregnant now before the old leader kicks the bucket." Finally I picked out the perfect cat for the job. "Peachkiss!"_

_"What?"_

_"Peachkiss! She's had the biggest crush on you for forever and I bet it would be easy to talk her into having your kits." I sighed, not wanting to say it but- "And... rape her if you have to. But she's the easiest one here anyway."  
_

_Ravenflight nodded. "Great! I'll ask her to go hunting with me and I'll make it happen! And are you sure you'll be able to get Rockstar to do it?"_

_I nodded. "Now, go and make it happen! You can tell me all about it later." I blinked warmly at him._

_"Ok. See you later!" And he raced off._

_You see, me and Ravenflight had decided as apprentices that we were gonna have our kits at the same time so that we could train them to mate together. We were so excited, we planned it all out! But, the thing was, I didn't want to just have any ol' Lustclanner's kits. I wanted them to be the _leader's _kits. Which meant I had to have Rockstar's kits...__And well, Rockstar was the oldest cat in the forest, not to mention a huge target for the other clan leader's to take a swipe at. It was no telling how long he had left. _

_And you might ask why I didn't just have Thrustcocks' kits, he was the deputy soon to be leader, after all. But the thing is, he still wouldn't be a leader if I got pregnant now and what if something went wrong and he never became leader. _ Plus, this way I would know my kits wouldn't be left under the shadow of a leader who became a tyrant later in life. Rockstar was a pretty good leader for the majority of his life, except for around now when he started to go a little loco, but who wouldn't go crazy after living so long? _No, it was just better to play it safe and have Rockstar's kits now._

_I arrived at the entrance to his den, where the old leader huddled in his nest night and day, unless he had to make an announcement or something, but Thrustcock usually did that stuff now anyway. I knew I could slip in unnoticed now, since Thrustcock was usually busy with patrols and such at this time of day. Still, I held back. I had never done something as crazy as this in my life, and for all I knew, I could be punished for trying to harass the leader into mating me. _

_But this was my chance to get what I wanted most- the leader's kits, and if that meant giving up warrior duties for a while, then so be it. After I had the kits, there was all the time in the world to be a warrior. _

_Finally I pushed my way in through the lichen covering the entrance, standing still in confusion for a few seconds as my eyes adjusted to the gloom of the cave. "Eh? Who? Thrustcock?" A grey, bony figure huddled in the back of the cave struggled to turn around. _

_"N-No..." I started, unsure all of a sudden. I hadn't really planned this out, and I wasn't used to being deceitful. I cleared my throat. "Ahem, um, Rockstar. No, it's me... Dreamwish."_

_"Dreamwish...?" The old tom finished moving around in his nest to face me, staring at me with confused, clouded eyes. Did he forget me already?_

_"Yes, Dreamwish. Remember, you just gave me and my brother Ravenflight our warrior names a couple of days ago." There was a horribly awkward pause and I wanted to run out of the cave in a flurry of nerves. Only my intent desire to have this tom's kits kept me in my place._

_"Yes, I remember," Rockstar finally spoke in his deep, gravelly voice. From here in the cave, he didn't sound so frail as he usual did at announcements and Gatherings. An almost sane look was now in his eye. "What is it you need? Is something wrong?"_

_I blushed and looked down. How did I imagine I was going to do this? "I, um... well, I wanted... I was wondering if you... and I... mating..." My words rushed out before I could stop them. I wasn't even sure I was aware that I was talking or what I meant. But Rockstar seemed to understand because he started mumbling._

_"Ah... mating... The worst thing that's happened to this clan..." My head snapped up when I realized he was talking, but he didn't seem to be talking to me. Instead he was... muttering to himself. Had he gone mad again? "I remember... when everyone's names..." he was talking softly, and I shuffled closer to hear him better. "When everyone's names had to do with mating somehow. The other clans... ridiculed us... They mock us... call us less then them..."_

_I was confused. This is not what I had come here to discuss. "All we do is mate and mate and mate... and I once encouraged them to... I helped to destroy us!" He was becoming erratic, raising his voice. Someone might hear! I- I had to do something!_

_Thinking quick, I threw myself on my back and spread my legs, moving a paw to my core and quickly rubbing it in full view of the leader. This seemed to catch Rockstar's attention, because he quieted down again. I craned my neck up to see him, and he was watching me rub my core with confusion clouding his eyes. "Ohhh... Ohhh, Rockstar..." I began to moan, seductively. _

_I held the leader's gaze as I continued to rub myself for him to see. It felt good, and I rubbed faster, finding my clit. "Ohhh! Rockstar! Ohhh!" I inserted a claw into my core, which was dripping now with lust, and then inserted two. When that wasn't enough I added my tail, thrusting it in and out as fast as I could. "Ohhh, Rockstar, Ohhh," I moaned, but the leader didn't move, only stared at my core in confusion. _

_I was close to cumming, but Rockstar didn't seem to take the hint. Maybe I needed to be more direct... "Oh, Rockstar! I need you in me!" I moaned, still rubbing my clit intensely and thrusting my tail deep in my core. "Please, Rockstar! Mate me! Ohhh, I want you so bad!" And it was true. I was beginning to feel so horny, I wouldn't care if all the toms in the clan came in and fucked me. The need was unbearable..._

_And then I did something I've never done. I leaped off the floor and at the leader, knocking the frail tom onto his back. In this position, I could see the confused Rockstar's member had grown into a full erection from watching me, and I stared at it in awe. The frail leader's cock was so big, it was almost not in proportion with his bony body, big and long and wide. It was even a little bigger than Thrustcock's, and his was the largest in the forest. _

_I started, forcing myself not to stare at his hulking member. Then, holding the leader down, since he was thrashing slightly, I raised myself and lowered my wet pussy down onto his cock, yowling as I did so. He was so big, and his barbs tore at me, but it felt so good, and slowly I began to bounce up and down on his long member. "Ohh, Rockstar!"_

_This wasn't how I usually liked to mate. I liked it rough. I liked to be tied up and gagged, lashed and mated as hard as possible, but I guessed this is all I would get. Rockstar began to mumble under his breath again. I raised myself all the way off of my leader's member, then sat down hard again, driving his member all the way into me. "OOH!" Rockstar paused his mumbling to moan. _

_I began bouncing wildly, raising myself off Rockstar's member and ramming my core down on it again. "Ohhh, yes!"_

_"The mating... OHH! Is ruining... OH! Pussytail, my love... the mating... OH! MATING!" I was surprised when Rockstar suddenly stopped mumbling and shouted. "How could I have forgotten? I am Rockstar, leader of Lustclan!" By now I was terrified for my life. What was Rockstar yelling about? Was he gonna die? Then suddenly the leader jumped to his paws, toppling me to the ground. No sooner had Rockstar jumped on me, pinning me with all his weight. It was like he was suddenly a young tom again, with all his old vigor and strength. I couldn't move._

_"What am I thinking?" the old tom muttered in my ear, sounding a lot more sane than he had in a long time. "I am Rockstar of Lustclan, the most powerful cat in the forest. I fight rough and mate rougher!" The next thing I knew, Rockstar had tied me down with old, thick tree vines I hadn't noticed were growing out of the floor. Suddenly I remembered one of the elders telling me as an apprentice that when Rockstar was younger he was one of the fiercest maters in the clan._

_"Thank you, Dreamwish, for showing me this," he muttered in his raspy old voice, before pouncing on me as I was tied to the floor, forcing his huged, barbed member deep into my core. "OOH!" I yowled, not expecting his sudden thrust, but I enjoyed it. I sure hadn't expected old Rockstar to take control. _

_The leader didn't stop or pause at all. He held me down, thrusting his huge cock deep in my pussy harder and faster than any tom had mated me before. "OH! OH! Rockstar! Yes!"_

_"You like that, kit? Do you like it rough?" He growled in her ear, barbs tearing at me as he drove his cock into me as I was tied to the floor of Rockstar's den. I was dripping wet, instinctively I tried to buck my hips but found it nearly impossible being tied as I was. I was incredibly surprised by the stamina old Rockstar possessed- he seemed completely unaffected by the amount of force and energy he was using to mate me. The leader didn't pause at all as he rammed his monstrous cock in my pussy at incredible speeds, but so hard my entire body was rocking with the impact. _

_"I said, do you like it?" Rockstar sounded fierce in my ear. "Answer me!" But I couldn't. I was yowling too much, the intense pleasure from the leader's huge member making me crazy. Rockstar growled angrily. "You are a disrespectful kitten, and disrespectful kittens must be punished!" With his huge dick still thrusting in my pussy, the leader used his tail to fish a large, rough looking stick out from under his nest. Without warning, the leader grasped the stick and rammed it into my tail hole, spreading and scraping my insides with its sharp bark._

_"OOOOH!" I yowled from pain and pleasure at the same time. As I was rocked by Rockstar's thrusts, the stick in my tail hole moved as well, hurting me extremely. I enjoyed it._

_"Now answer me!" Rockstar hissed, adding his tail in my core, pumping in time with his member._

_"OHH! YES, ROCKSTAR! I like it rough! Your huge member feels so good in my wet pussy! Punish me all you want!" The pleasure from the mating was rising, and I could tell it was for Rockstar too since he was speeding up, forcing his cock even deeper in my pussy. "Please! Rockstar! Don't stop! Cum in me! It feels so good!"_

_That's when I noticed the leader was mumbling under his breath again. "Yes, Pussytail. I'll make you feel so good! I'll cum deep in you, Pussytail and you'll bear my kits!" _

Pussytail? _I thought to myself in confusion. _Who's that? Is he going crazy again?

_I didn't have time beyond that to concentrate on the question, because the pleasure in my core erupted and spread throughout my whole body. "OHHHHH! ROCKSTAR!" I felt the leader's pulsing member release it's seed, a huge amount of cum flowing deep into my core and leaking out onto the den floor. There was no way I wasn't pregnant now. _

_"Pussytail... I love you..." Rockstar muttered as he came, almost too quiet to hear. _

_We both lay there for a few moments, utterly exhausted, and as Rockstar got to his paws to untie me, he seemed just as frail and weak as he had when I had first entered the cave. But he seemed a lot more sane. Gently he pulled the stick out of my tail hole and allowed me to stand, before dipping his head. "Thank you for stopping by, Dreamwish. You may go."_

_I lingered for a second, wondering what had caused the pain that flashed behind his eyes for a moment. Then I turned and left, deciding not to pry. But just as I exited the den, I thought I heard something. _

_"I'm so sorry, Pussytail..."_

* * *

"And well... after that he went back to being insane again. But it was fun while it lasted." Dreamwish glanced at her kits again. "Two moons later, they were born."

"But who is this Pussytail?" Peachkiss wondered.

Shadowsong tipped her head to the side. "I think I remember the elders saying she was Rockstar's old mate, but she was killed by an enemy clan and that's when Rockstar started to go a little crazy. I don't know the whole story though so you would have to ask the elders."

Dreamwish tilted her head to the side for a moment before she shrugged and went back to watching her kits. "Eh, it sounds like it's Rockstar's business, and I don't want to intrude." Truth be told, she didn't really care that much.

She had gotten her kits, and that's all that mattered.

**This was so weird to write. I've never written a story with a crazy cat like Rockstar or a story in first person. Tell me what you think and don't forget to review and request your ideas.**

**Part 2 coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 6: Kitty Love, Part 2

**Wow, thanks so much for all the reviews and for adding more characters to the allegiances! I appreciate them immensely and will try to include as many of them as I can in the story! Keep Reviewing and Requesting!**

**This is part 2 of the kit stories, so after this we will return to the main plot. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Kitty Love, Part 2

While the queens gossiped near the entrance to the expansive nursery, the kits played in the back. The ones making noticeably the most noise were Dreamwish's and Ravenflight's kits. The six kittens ran around each other in the corner at the very back of the cave, which was littered with small, rounded rocks perfect for playing on. They were wrapped up in an intense game of tag, and Stormykit was 'it'.

The young tom, the second eldest of Ravenflight's kits, almost blended in with the shadows in the back of the nursery with his black fur. The only way you could see him was by the flecks of white scattered across his pelt and the flash of his lightning yellow eyes. He was stalking toward Swirlkit, Dreamwish's second eldest kit, who was backed up against the cave corner and trapped by two rocks. Screaming in terror, Swirlkit clawed at the wall behind her, desperately looking for a way to not be tagged.

"Swirlkit! Jump!" A voice behind him caused Stormykit to turn, and as he was distracted, Swirlkit leaped high over his head and scampered toward the other kits. Stormykit instead lashed out at the voice who had distracted him and managed to hit Badgerkit in the shoulder. "Tag!"

Growling, Dreamwish's eldest son turned and ran toward the other kits, who fled screaming as the powerful legs of the large dark grey tom chased after. Badgerkit bunched his legs and leaped, soaring high off the ground and coming down on Mintkit, Ravenflight's eldest. The fawn she-kit with mint green eyes twisted and struggled to break free, but Badgerkit was too heavy and she couldn't hope to overpower him. "Gotcha, Mintkit!" he roared with pride.

"No! Let me go!" Mintkit yowled, but her voice was full of laughter. She managed to wriggled onto her back, stomach up so she could see Badgerkit.

"Nope," Badgerkit smiled playfully and dropped all of his weight on her so she couldn't use her legs to push him off.

"Let me gooo! Badgerkit! You're strangling me with your weight! How much did you eat?!" Mintkit was still struggling, but her attempts grew weaker as she lost energy, and soon she was just moving slightly back and forth. "Badgerkiiiit!" Suddenly her head popped up. Badgerkit's head was down, and she could only see the big white stripe that led from his nose to his forehead. "Badgerkit! Stop! That tickles!"

"Haha! Stop!" Badgerkit had dipped his head between Mintkit's legs, lapping at her core. His soft kitten tongue snaked between her folds and found its way to her clit. He didn't listen when she told him to stop, only continued to lick her fondly.

Mintkit was giggling her head off. "Badgerkit! Stop!"

Badgerkit ceased his licking and lifted his head up, smiling at Mintkit. "Want me to stop?"

Mintkit watched him for a second with her big mint-green eyes before she let her head fall back down again with a purr of pleasure. "No, I changed my mind. Keep going!"

Even though their game of tag was over, Stormykit finally leaped on Swirlkit. He quickly let her get to her feet though and wound his way around her after she got her paws. "I caught you!"

Swirlkit smiled and hit him on the nose with her tail. "The game's over, silly."

Stormykit pressed his nose to hers and blinked warmly. "I still caught you though! That means I should get a reward!"

Swirlkit pushed him away gently with her paw and, unbalanced, Stormykit flopped onto his back. "Oh, really? And what would that be?"

Stormykit purred and beckoned her toward him, where he still lay on his back. Catching his meaning, Swirlkit purred and dipped her head, her tongue licking Stormykit's tiny kitten shaft. She continued to lick him until his member grew into a full erection, which she then inserted in her mouth and began sucking intently to the delighted purrs from Stormykit.

Following the lead of their older siblings, Bluekit, Dreamwish's youngest, and Oakkit, Ravenflight's youngest, leaped on each other, wrestling until Oakkit pinned Bluekit and pushed his tiny kitten erection in her mouth. As Bluekit began to suck with purrs of amusement, Oakkit began to lick her core, stimulating her till she was dripping wet.

Soon, erotic purrs of pleasure erupted loudly from the back of the nursery, and the queens looked up to watch the kits engage in their play.

"How cute!" Peachkiss purred as she watched her and Dreamwish's kits mate. "Aren't they just adorable, Dreamwish?" Smallcore grimaced, thinking the scene to be vile. It was hard to watch. To think, these kits were going to turn out like the rest of her clan.

Dreamwish had her eyes closed with happiness, purring loudly. "Of course! And they mate so well thanks to Ravenflight's and my training." She remembered the day they had turned two moons, brother and sister had taken their kits into the forest to show them the gist of how their clan worked.

Shadowsong scoffed and lowered her head, frowning. Always with something negative to say, the older queen growled, "Couldn't you tell them to be a little quieter? Some of us are trying to rest!" Smallcore turned her head sharply towards Shadowsong, rolling her eyes. The grumpy old queen had looked _real tired _when she was chattering and gossiping away with the other queens all morning.

Before her own daughters could get the idea of mating also, Smallcore walked over to them, but before she even had a chance to say a word, Mistykit piped up. "It's not fair!" she complained. "I wish I had a name that revolved around mating! Everyone _cool _ has one, even _you _have one momma!"

Smallcore closed her eyes and tried to stay calm. _I wish I _didn't _have name revolving around mating! And I wish I had kits whose thoughts weren't always on the subject either! _Smallcore let her eyes flutter open again as she tried her best to seem calm and gentle. "Mistykit is a beautiful name. Don't you think so, Rosekit?" Smallcore turned her head toward the silver she-cat who looked just like her- white paws and green eyes.

Rosekit blinked her big eyes and purred. "Um, sure is!"

Mistykit glanced sharply at her younger sister, an irritated look on her face. "That's not what you really think, Rosekit! You wish _your _name revolved around mating too!"

Rosekit turned to face her domineering older sister with a lost look on her face. "I, um, yeah! That would be awesome!" She shrunk back slightly when her mother cast her an irritated look. "Um... I-I mean, I like my name... but a name revolving around mating is also cool!" The pretty young she-kit nodded, smiling brightly.

Smallcore sighed. Rosekit always followed everyone else, and she always did what her big sister (or anyone, for that matter) told her to do. She was so easily influenced, you could hardly ever figure out what opinion she really had. Smallcore beckoned her smallest kit over, the tiniest, and the one who looked least like her. Rubykit was incredibly small compared to her sisters, and instead of being silver with green eyes like her siblings and mother, she was a delicate flame point with bright blue eyes.

If Smallcore hadn't birthed her herself, she would had thought she came from a different family entirely. And Rubykit was the only one of her kits whom she was almost certain who the father was. Whereas it was hard to tell with the two who looked just like her, Rubykit looked immensely like the tom Flamecum- flame-colored with bright blue eyes- whom Smallcore remembered having been there when she was gangbanged. "Rubykit, please tell me _you_ at least like the name I picked out for you."

Rubykit, who appeared to be shuffling her paws shyly, suddenly looked up and stared her mother straight in the eye. "I like my name, mother. Besides," she said sweetly, before turning her head to Mistykit. "When you become a warrior, your name might have something to do with mating then. Isn't that something to look forward to?"

Smallcore sighed. At least one of her kits' heads was screwed on tight. Although she was small, Rubykit was feisty when she needed to be. Although most of the time she remained quiet, Rubykit was the only one who ever stood up to Mistykit when she started to act too bossy. And she wasn't easily influenced like Rosekit.

Mistykit sighed again, more bored than irritated. "I wish we had someone else to mate with. It gets so boring with just you two all the time." The last part of her sentence was directed at her sisters.

Smallcore was astonished, but she didn't know how to tell her children 'no' without seeming suspicious. "Well, come on now. We don't need to mate anymore today. It's time for your nap anyway."

"But we're not _tiiiired!" _All three of them chorused at the same time.

"That's what they always say. Now, come into your nest befo-"

"MOMMA! LOOK WHAT COCKKIT CAUGHT!" Startling Smallcore so much she nearly jumped three feet off the ground, Rainkit came running into the nursery at full speed, his brother right behind carrying what looked like a large toad.

Remembering Shadowsong had said she was tired and wanted them to "keep the noise down", Smallcore expected the older queen to hiss at her kits, but instead she was smiling fondly at them. _Figured, _Smallcore thought to herself. _Shadowsong never scolds her _own _kits._

_"_Oh, that's very nice, darling! You caught it all by yourself?" Shadowsong was praising her 5 moon old kits.

Cockkit, who was so arrogant his name should have been Cockykit, puffed out his chest. "Yep! With one swipe!"

"I showed him where it was though," Rainkit added.

"And we saw the two new apprentices doing a kind of mating we've never done before, momma! We're gonna try it too!" Cockkit continued excitedly, his brother hopping around him.

Shadowsong smiled warmly at her sons. "Yes, dears. Go ahead."

With glee, Cockkit and Rainkit ran toward Smallcore's kits, much to her horror. But it was too late to corral them back to her nest, Mistykit and Rosekit had already swarmed toward the two older kits.

"Mistykit! Wanna be my partner?" The she-kit nodded fervently as Cockkit ran over to her, Rosekit agreeing to be Rainkit's partner nearby. Rubykit meanwhile stood off to the side, watching with bright blue eyes.

"Ok. First, turn around," Cockkit instructed Mistykit, who happily obliged. Watching her sister, Rosekit turned around as well, her small rump wriggling in Rainkit's view.

"Now get in a crouch like this," Cockkit instructed next, dropping into a low crouch with his rump held high in the air. "And hold your tail high like this." Both she-kit's simultaneously lowered themselves into what sort of appeared to be a mating crouch. Then, without another word, Cockkit shuffled forward and mounted the she-kit, rubbing the tip of his kitten member against her core. Rainkit was doing the same, following the lead of his brother.

"Ohhh, Cockkit. That feels good," Mistykit murmered to her mother's dismay, Rosekit nearby nodding her head in agreement. Once the two toms' members had grown out of their sheaths all the way, they entered into the she-kits, taking their virginity and stretching them until they could fit in all the way.

Both Mistykit and Rosekit squeaked in surprise and pain, but they were quickly purring with pleasure, rocking their hips as the tom's thrusted into their dripping cores. "Oh, Cockkit! It feels so good! Harder!" Mistykit urged. Soon, both Rainkit and Cockkit were ramming their members into the she-kit's cores as hard as they could, purring loudly with pleasure.

Shadowsong was watching her sons with pride. "Such talented kits I have! And so advanced! It's not every kit that tries penetrative mating just as kits!" Smallcore was furious. Shadowsong praised everything her kits did, no matter what it was they were doing. She had a feeling that if it were Dreamwish's kits or Peachkiss's kits, she wouldn't be too happy about what was going on. Speaking of the other kits, their moans of pleasure from the back of the nursery grew louder, echoing through the cave as a sign that they were close to orgasm.

Smallcore was furious, shocked, horrified, and disgusted all at the same time, and she couldn't take it anymore! She needed to put a stop to this right now. The queen hurriedly dashed out into the clearing, her head whipping from side to side as she searched for the cat in charge. Finally, her gaze landed on the big, handsome form of Thrustcock, and she hurried over, yowling his name.

"Thrustcock! Come quickly! All the kits are mating in the den, and I- I... I don't know what to do!" She was frantic now, close to having a panic attack.

Thrustcock, ever the calm and collected deputy, only turned his calm eyes toward the queen. "They are _all _mating?"

Smallcore nodded fervently before stopping suddenly. "Well, no. My daughter, Rubykit, is not. There was no one else but..." That wasn't the point! He needed to put a stop to the kits who _were! _Rubykit was the only one doing the right thing, not that she had a choice. She would probably be mating like the rest of them if there had been another tom.

Thrustcock nodded. "Hm, I see. I shall go take a look." He turned and began walking toward the nursery.

Smallcore sighed with relief and followed quickly. _Finally! A cat who understands! I knew their was someone in this clan who was still sane!_

They entered the large nursery, the erotic moans from the kits automatically filling their ears. It was enough to drive Smallcore insane. Thrustcock's face showed no emotion, and his head swept from one side to another as he watched each group of kits. His eyes finally rested on the tiny Rubykit, and with a kind smile he walked over.

"Hello there. What's your name?" The big tom asked gently as he loomed over top of her. Thrustcock was probably the biggest cat Rubykit had ever laid eyes on.

Rubykit smiled brightly, immediately recognizing Thrustcock, their loyal deputy. "Rubykit. You probably don't know my name since I'm only two moons old and haven't really left the nursery all that much. Smallcore won't let us leave."

Thrustcock turned a cool gaze on Smallcore before returning his attention back to Rubykit. "That's probably for the best. It can be scary out there, and an enemy cat might eat someone as small as you. But don't worry, you'll get bigger and be fighting off enemies in no time."

The real reason Smallcore wouldn't let her kits leave was because she didn't want to subject them to all the mating. Of course, they would have to learn sometime, but if she could just keep them away for a little longer, they wouldn't be as corrupted as the rest of the clan. It turned out that she was wrong.

"Do you not have a partner?" Thrustcock continued.

Rubykit shook her head no. "No, everyone else is mating but me right now. I've always been the odd one out though, since there's an odd number of kits."

"I see. Well, I shall put a stop to this unfairness." Thrustcock got to his feet, and Smallcore almost jumped for joy.

_Finally! He's going to put a stop to this madness!_

"Turn around, Rubykit!" Thrustcock murmured to the kit, who eagerly turned around for him. Quickly, the tom gently pushed her into a mating crouch and mounted her, pushing the tip of his member in her core. Rubykit squeaked in pain. "I'll be your partner, Rubykit. Now, this might hurt at first." Thrustcock pushed his member deeper into the kit's pussy, which was dripping with lust after watching her denmates, causing her to squeak with pain again.

Smallcore gasped in horror as Thrustcock continued to push his huge member further into the kit's tiny core, egged on by her daughter's begging for more. This isn't what she wanted at all! Soon Thrustcock was thrusting into the she-kit at full force, stretching her tiny kitten core to the limit. "Oh, Rubykit! You are so nice to mate!"

"Thrustcock! Oh! Harder! It feels wonderful!"

Thrustcock mated the she-kit hard, pushing his member into her pussy at incredible speeds. She felt so good squeezing around his huge member, her tiny core was so wet she was dripping onto the ground. "You have such a tight pussy, Rubykit! And so wet!"

Every cat in the den began to speed, close to reaching their climax. Smallcore went and buried her head in her paws at the back at the cave. Moans of pleasure filled the den. Thrustcock pounded Rubykit's core faster and faster, close to coming.

"Oh! Cum in me, Thrustcock! I-I'm gonna-"

"STOP!"

Time seemed to standstill. Frozen in shock, every cat in the nursery froze and looked up toward the entrance to the den, where the source of the loud command had emanated from. Silhouetted against the bright light outside of the nursery was the frail, white-and-grey patched, bony body of Rockstar. Smallcore gasped and looked up from her paws.

There was a long pause, and Rockstar began to wheeze. Seeming to come to his senses, Thrustcock pulled out of Rubykit and hurried toward his leader. "Rockstar! You must have wandered out of your den. It's ok, I'll take you ba-"

"NO!" The old tom rasped loudly again, albeit a bit softer than the first time. "I will not allow this to go on. And to think, you, Thrustcock were encouraging it. Well, I guess _I_ once encouraged you. I have led my clan astray..."

Thrustcock attempted to lead the crazed leader away again. "Come, Rockstar. You are tired."

"No! I am not tired! I am the leader, and I will not allow you to defy my orders!" He turned away from his deputy and bellowed into the nursery. "There will be no more mating in the nursery! If I catch anyone defying my orders, they will be thrown out and given to the twolegplace dogs to eat." Rockstar paused and began to wheeze, the entire nursery staring at him in shock and confusion.

Finally, the old leader caught his breath. "I'm going back to my den." And he turned and walked out. Everyone stared after him. No one had expected this, especially not from their clan leader.

After a long pause, Thrustcock puffed out his chest in a regal, authoritative manner. "Our leader is tired. There is no need to be alarmed. I will talk to him and get him to change his orders. He surely will once he comes to his senses again." No one noticed the flash of darkness in Thrustcock's eyes before he turned and padded out after his leader.

There was another long silence.

"Well, I think it's time for the kits to take a nap," Shadowsong spoke, ushering her two sons toward her. The rest of the queens quickly corralled their kits together and tucked them away in their respective nests.

"I wonder what's gotten into him," Peachkiss murmured.

"Thrustcock will handle it," Shadowsong assured. "He is practically our leader now, as we can see Rockstar is not fit to lead anymore. How can he ban mating in the nursery. This is _Lustclan, _after all!"

Dreamwish glanced at her paws. "I remember him going crazy like this in his den. He said something about how mating all the time was ruining us."

"Ruining us? How so?"

Smallcore glanced up, a hard look in her eyes. "Maybe Rockstar is right. Maybe it _is_ ruining us! Think of what all the clans say about us at Gatherings."

The other queens looked appalled. Shadowsong scoffed. "You're just as crazy as Rockstar is! Every clan gossips about the other clans. It's cause of jealousy."

Smallcore glared at Shadowsong. "Or maybe it isn't just rumors and gossip. Maybe times are changing."

**Ah, sorry that there wasn't much detailed lemons in this one, but I will try to get better ones out pretty soon. Also, some requests (mostly male) for the allegiances would be good, and if you have any ideas for cats in other clans, those would be helpful as well. The Gathering is coming up soon!**


	10. Chapter 7: Daddy-Daughter Day

**Thanks for all the reviews and requests, you guys! Keep 'em coming! **

Chapter 7: Daddy-Daughter Day

"Echopaw... Echopaw..."

Hmm? Who was it? Someone was calling to her in her sleep?

"Echopaw! Wake up!"

Echopaw's eyes snapped open, revealing two, shocked ice-blue eyes. The silver tabby leaped her to feet. "What? What is it?"

Cherrypaw stepped back in surprise, dazzling, ocean-blue optics sparkling with amusement. "Hurry up, silly. We're going to train together today, remember?" The beautiful femme purred briefly with amusement. "But you might wanna clean up first. Your fur is sticking up everywhere." Licking her paw, Cherrypaw smoothed down a clump of fur on her sister's forehead.

Everything came rushing back to Echopaw. _That's right! Stormpaw had said we were group training today! That means I can be with them today! _Excitement flooded Echopaw, if only for the fact that she would be around cats she was comfortable with, and her siblings knew her better than anyone. They knew when to go easy on her and, no matter awkward she acted sometimes, they always had her back._  
_

"Oh, oh yeah! You go ahead! I'll be right there!" As Cherrypaw nodded and exited the den, Echopaw hurriedly washed up, hoping not to delay the others too long. Finally she raced out of the den to meet them by the camp entrance, Softfern and Hawkspear speaking quietly, Blackcross glaring angrily into space. They all turned to look at her when she arrived. "Sorry I'm late!" Echopaw hurriedly apologized. "I didn't realize how late it was."

Blackcross only responded with a grunt of displeasure. "Well, we're all glad that you got a good rest," he mewed sarcastically. "But while you've been sleeping the day away, the rest of the clan has been up doing their duties. You'll need to learn to wake up on time if you want to be a warrior of Lustclan." Echopaw hung her head in shame, wishing she could disappear.

Softfern inclined her head delicately toward the older warrior. "Don't be too hard on her, Blackcross. It's only her second day."

"Second day, my tail. You'll never get anywhere with her being as lenient as you are." Something about the way he said that made Echopaw flinch. Grunting, Blackcross turned and led the way out of the camp, Cherrypaw following at his paws and the others walking close behind. Once again, Echopaw lagged behind at the back, hanging her head in shame and embarrassment. If only she'd remembered to get up earlier!

_I'm so stupid! Ugh, that's a great way to make a first impression with Blackcross! He's already a grump as it is! _Echopaw was so caught up in her sulking that she didn't notice her mentor stop and walk away from the group. It wasn't until Softfern softly called her name did she look up.

"Um, Echopaw. Wrong way. We're going this way," Softfern mewed, smiling gently. Her tail flicked to indicate a different path leading away from the one Blackcross was taking.

Echopaw glanced at her siblings and their mentors, who had paused to look back at them. "Um, but... I thought we were group training today."

"That's right." It was Hawkspear speaking this time. "Cherrypaw and Stormpaw are group training-"

"You, on the other hand, are not," Blackcross stepped forward, cutting Hawkspear off and casting his harsh glare on Echopaw. "We witnessed your siblings abilities to mate yesterday and decided to reassess your training schedules. After speaking with Softfern, we have decided you are lagging far behind your siblings in the skill you possess and will follow an alternate course. For today, you will not be training with your siblings." Then he turned and began to lead the way into the forest again, the rest following. Stormpaw shot Echopaw a sympathetic glance before following.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" came the cheery voice of Softfern. "We have things to do!"

Echopaw realized with a start that she had been staring off into space, a look of shocked disbelief on her face. _Of course! Who am I to think I would actually get to train with my siblings? I'll never be as good as them anyway._

Her hopes crushed, Echopaw turned and padded after Softfern, not even bothering to wonder where they were going as they headed deeper into the forest. They quickly arrived at a large, secluded clearing, and Softfern seated herself at the edge with a small smile.

"Today, I have asked someone else to join in our training session, " Softfern said in her sweet voice. Still bitter, Echopaw was barely listening. "He is a very experienced warrior, and I thought he might help to... _inspire_ you a bit."

From somewhere behind and to the side of Softfern, there was a rustling in the brush, and Echopaw watched with eyes narrowed against the harsh light from the sun shining down through the trees.

Silhouetted against the light was the large, brawny shape of a cat, but besides that, Echopaw couldn't make out who it was. His scent and build were slightly familiar to her though, and she realized with a start that, had he been younger, this cat could quite easily pass as her brother.

"Greetings, Echopaw," came a voice, clearly male, from the shadowy cat. A body followed the voice, stepping out of the glare and into clearing for Echopaw to see. Echopaw almost wasn't surprised to see her father, but a knot of anxiety formed in the pit of her stomach.

Clawthrust did look very much like her brother, but beyond their silver-tabby pelt and brawny build, the similarities ended there. And though she hadn't spoken much to her father, she knew without a doubt he wasn't as gentle or as kind as her brother was.

Softfern smiled sweetly again, though this time her attention was on Clawthrust. "I told Clawthrust about your troubles with our clan customs, and he readily offered to come help at our training session today."

Echopaw's jaw dropped, and instantly she felt rage, as well as an intense feeling of betrayal. _You said you wouldn't tell anybody! And even worse, you thought telling Clawthrust would solve the problem._

Clawthrust stepped forward as Softfern stepped back, taking control of the training session. He confidently stalked around his daughter, who cowered under his dark gaze.

"Hm... you don't seem very pleased to see me, Echopaw. You should be more delighted to see your father."

"Um... hi."

"No... that won't due at all." Suddenly, Clawthrust's gaze turned violent, and he leaped at Echopaw, pinning her on her stomach. His breath was hot as he spoke in her ear. "Now, your mentor here tells me you were giving her some trouble with training, but no child of mine is going to shame me like that. I'm here today to make sure you get the message, whether you like it or not."

Echopaw was frightened, and, in that moment beneath her father where she was pinned, trembling, she knew he had complete control. He could even kill her if he wanted. Or worse...

The silver apprentice scrambled in the dust, wriggling out of her father's grasp, and dashed to the edge of the clearing, eyes wide with terror. There was no way she would ever outrun Clawthrust. Before she had even made it to the other side of the clearing, Clawthrust had her pinned again, and Echopaw could tell he was angry now.

"Now, come on, sweetie. Be a good girl and listen to daddy." His words were gentle, but the tone of his voice was terrifying. Clawthrust's claws dug into her skin and held her down harder than before; Echopaw didn't even try to struggle, though she wanted with all her heart to be far away from there. "Bend over and let me fuck you."

Then her father slammed his huge, erected cock into her tiny pussy, causing the silver she-cat to cry out in intense pain as a member entered her for the first time. But her father didn't stop, nor did he even start slow. He mated her mercilessly, humping her and driving his large barbs deep into her dry core.

"You like that dick, baby?" Clawthrust asked, fucking her hard. The barbs on his member were tearing at her insides.

"Nooo! No! It hurts!" Echopaw was wailing. Her father didn't even pause. He just kept fucking her hard and deep, his huge cock pushing in, almost all the way out, and then crashing in again.

"No?" Clawthrust smiled devilishly. "Well, baby, I'm gonna fuck you till you're begging for me to keep going!" He tipped his head back in pleasure. "Ah, Echopaw! Your tiny pussy feels so good around my huge cock. I think I'll fuck you all day!"

_No! _Echopaw was shaking with fear, trying to ignore the pain that was fading as she grew slightly wet from her father's mating. She hated this! And she hated how her body was responding favorably.

"Talk dirty to me, kitten," her father rumbled in her ear as his dick furiously thrusted in and out of her dampening core.

Echopaw hissed quietly and clamped her mouth shut, pushing away the pleasure she felt in her core as her father made her wet. She hated it- how wet he made her. How much her body was enjoying this.

Growling, her father fucked harder, making sure to drive his barbs into her. "I SAID TALK DIRTY!"

"AAAH! F-Fuck me! Y-your cock is so big!" Echopaw yowled in pain as her father dug in his claws.

"You are to call me 'daddy', baby," her father growled in her ear. "Now, is your pussy wet, my kit? Do you enjoy my mating?"

_NO!_ But Echopaw was enjoying it, at least a little. The pleasure in her core was intense now, and in response Echopaw began to gently push herself against her father's thrusts. "Y-yes, daddy. I'm so wet." Echopaw began to moan, almost against her will. "Oh... Ohhh... Ohhhh! Daddy!"

"I knew you'd like this eventually," Clawthrust growled in her ear softly. "Now to make you cum."

Echopaw felt like crying, but all she could concentrate on was the intense pleasure, which was building quickly. She felt like she was going to explode, and her moans grew louder as her father pounded her with his cock. Desperately, Echopaw bucked her hips and slammed her tight core back into her father's member, which was ramming into her as hard and fast as Clawthrust could manage.

Clawthrust was grunting heavily into her ear every time he thrust his cock. "Mph. Mph. Ugh. That's good, my kit. You're gonna make me cum."

Echopaw couldn't stand the thought, but she needed to cum. The little femme yowled with pleasure as her father fucked her, and she forced her hips backward into him. Suddenly, she inhaled sharply and threw her head back, moaning loudly. "OOOOH! DADDY!"

Clawthrust continued to fuck her pussy as she came, but he quickly came too, pulling out just before he would have released a large amount of seed deep inside her. "OH! Echopaw!" he yowled as he squirted cum all over her back.

Echopaw collapsed immediately, but after a few moments of heavy breathing, she glanced up shamefully at her father and mentor, who had been watching the whole time. Surprisingly, they were both smiling.

"Very good, Echopaw," the gentle Softfern mewed. She was smiling.

Even Clawthrust seemed pleased. "Yes. Maybe not the best, but you aren't a complete failure." He looked at her seriously. "You enjoyed it... right?"

"Yes," Echopaw responded quickly, too quickly, before she glanced at her mentor who was still standing in the distance. "Are we done?"

Softfern nodded with a smile. "Yes, dear, you can go. I'm gonna stick around for awhile though. There are some... training techniques that Clawthrust was going to show me." Even as she was speaking, a playful smile was aimed at Clawthrust. The large tom was already erect and padding toward the femme, who turned to aim her rump at him.

Not hesitating, Echopaw turned and raced away toward camp as Clawthrust climbed on top of her mentor.

* * *

**Sorry for not writing in awhile. I hurt my finger and it took me forever to write, so I just took a break. Stick around, cause things get interesting in the next chapter. **


	11. Chapter 8: A Fucking Good Plan

**Hello again! It gets interesting in this chapter, so enjoy! Remember to review!**

Chapter 8: A Fucking Good Plan

Echopaw ran towards camp as fast as her short legs could carry her. Her lungs felt ready to burst, but she didn't slow until she was far, far away from that clearing. As the slim, silver tabby slowed to a walk, she realized with a start that her legs were still shaking with fear. Her own father! _And... and I was enjoying it..._

Echopaw felt sick, and all she could think about was curling up into her nest in the back of the apprentices' den and attempting to forget everything that had happened to her. She was almost to the camp entrance when she heard hushed voices echoing from a nearby clearing, most parts of the conversation audible, but not all.

"We need to find... get rid of him..."

"...For good..."

Echopaw should have just turned around and kept going, but something seemed... off. All fear of her father faded, and the small apprentice stalked toward the direction the voices were coming from. Soon she found herself hiding on the edge of a secluded clearing she probably wouldn't have noticed had it not been for the voices.

To her surprise, the first cat in the clearing was the deputy Thrustcock, who was seated with his normal frown of disapproval plastered on his maw. Close by, pacing back and forth, was Applelust, her tail lashing with irritation. Hunkering down behind a large clump of ferns, Echopaw listened intently to their conversation.

"That stupid Snakepaw," Applelust hissed. "Always nosing himself into other people's business. And he never listens. I'll be happy when he's a warrior and I'm rid of him." The attractive she-cat had her muzzle twisted in a frown as she spoke about her apprentice. Echopaw didn't really like the fierce femme, but she didn't blame her for being frustrated with Snakepaw- he was a bit of a spaz when he wasn't constantly mating the other she-cats.

Thrustcock snickered slyly. "If you want, we can get rid of him too."

Applelust spun on Thrustcock hotly. "Don't be stupid. He may act like a mousebrain sometimes, but he's not a detriment to our- I mean, _your _leadership."

Thrustcock chuckled and got to his paws, stalking toward Applelust and winding himself around her, much to her disapproval. "Now, now, Applelust, I was just joking. You need to relax." As he spoke, the handsome deputy's tail trailed down her side and underneath to her core. Normally, Thrustcock's charming words would have had any she-cat melting at his feet and begging to be mated, but not Applelust. Instead, she just glared at him. Thrustcock's tail pushed in between the folds of Applelust's furry pussy and began stroking it.

"Why don't we talk about Rockstar, Thrustcock," she mewed finally, after a sigh. "What did he say to you in the nursery, again?"

"All the kits in the nursery were mating, and I decided to join in. I was having a nice time with that small one, Rubykit- she had such a nice core- but Rockstar interrupted and forbade mating in the nursery. Later, he also was thinking about banning mating in the camp as well." Thrustcock's tail began to rub Applelust's core faster, but the she-cat didn't seem to notice.

In fact, Applelust seemed pissed. "He can't do that! There's always been mating in the nursery! This is _Lust_clan, for Starclan's sake!" Applelust made a sudden jerking movement, like she wanted to start pacing again, but Thrustcock's large, muscled body prevented her from doing so. He continued to rub her soft, wet core with his tail.

"And _no mating in the camp?! _What are we going to watch when we are bored and horny?!" Applelust was fuming, but Thrustcock seemed as calm as ever. He walked around to Applelust's backside and buried his tongue in her pussy, lapping up her wetness. "Rockstar is clearly losing it, Thrustcock. If we don't get our plan under way, soon he'll be changing the clan name to Prudeclan!"

Thrustcock nodded, licking Applelust's juices from his lips as he pulled his maw away and padded to her front again. "Applelust, you need to trust me. Lustclan will be fine as long as I am here, and soon Rockstar will be gone and I will replace him, with you as my deputy. Just as I promised."

This didn't seem to make Applelust any happier. "You better keep your promise, Thrustcock. I believe that Rockstar should die just like you do, but I can be just as deceiving as you, my _loyal _deputy."

Thrustcock suddenly stood upright, with a firm, powerful posture. "Applelust, I promised you the deputy position and I intend to keep that promise, but we must focus on killing Rockstar first. Now, the gathering is only a couple of days away. I will focus on persuading the Prideclan warriors to help us with our plan. You will talk to the Wrathclan warriors. You're pretty close to the Wrathclan deputy, right?"

Applelust nodded. "Yes. But how exactly do I convince them to come and attack our camp without it seeming like we're forming an attack?"

"Simple. You tell them that, if they help, we will promise an alliance with them. When Rockstar is dead and I am leader, Lustclan, Prideclan, and Wrathclan will unite against Greedclan and steal back all of the land they have taken from us. And if that doesn't work, I'm sure you'll think of something."

Applelust stared blankly at Thrustcock for a long moment, considering, before she nodded curtly. "Fine. It's decided." The beautiful, light brown tabby moved to turn away, but Thrustcock quickly snarled and jumped in front of the she-cat to block her way.

"Not so fast. You know what we agreed," Thrustcock was growling.

Applelust wasn't intimidated in the least, and she hissed in her deputy's face. "Now? Thrustcock, we have a lot of planning to do. We can fuck all you want when Rockstar is dead." She made another move to leave, but Thrustcock blocked her again, this time extending his long claws and hooking them into her skin.

"That's not what we agreed.

Applelust bowed low to the ground, spreading her pussy wide to give Thrustcock a full view. The soft folds were dripping wet and begging to be mounted. Thrustcock licked his lips, his huge erected cock standing up between his legs. He truly had the biggest dick in the clan.

"You better fuck my pussy hard, Thrustcock," Applelust hissed, her head twisted around to glare at Thrustcock. "And I want it deep."

"Oh, I'll fuck you hard, alright."

Thrustcock slammed his dick into the she-cat, pumping hard and fast. Immediately the deputy tilted his head back with pleasure, loving her tight core. Applelust's body quivered with ecstacy, but she only responded with a satisfied grunt. He slid into her tiny, dripping core, barbs filling her and digging into her sensitive walls. Thrustcock continued to slam his member into her, harder and harder, trying to make the femme moan and beg for more. .

Applelust knew what Thrustcock was trying to do, and she refrained from moaning or showing any sign of pleasure. "Is that the best you can do, Thrustcock? I thought you were supposed to be the best mater in the clans, but a kit could do better than you. Fuck me like you mean it!"

Thrustcock snarled menacingly. "Oh really? You should watch your tongue, Applelust. I'll keep you here till you drop from exhaustion." Then he gripped her tight and began banging his huge, barbed cock in her as hard as he could, fucking the she-cat as deep as he could. His barbs dug into Applelust's wet pussy, but the femme was dripping so much it that it felt amazing. And though she wouldn't admit it or show her pleasure in any way, she loved how big his cock felt inside of her.

This was how it usually went when they mated. Thrustcock banging her with all his might and Applelust pretending to not be affected. Who knew how long this process would last each time, but it always ended the same way- with Thrustcock fucking Applelust into submission.

"Beg for more, kitten," Thrustcock ordered, hooking his claws into her fur and shoving his member in, deep and hard. Applelust groaned with lust as he hit her g-spot. "That's it, kitten. Talk dirty to me." He continued to mate her hard, his balls slapping against her behind loudly.

Applelust tried to hold it in, but she was soon moaning and bucking back violently. "Ughh, don't stop Thrustcock! Fuck my dripping pussy! Your cock is so big! Fuck me with your huge, hard cock!"

The deputy dug in, pumping his rod in her faster, banging her harder, grunting softly as the pleasure filled him. "That's a good kitten, Applelust. I love your pussy..."

"Oh, fuck!" Applelust bowed lower, giving him more access to her pussy, and she began to purr, somewhat against her will. "Shut up and fuck me," she hissed at him. "And don't call me kitten."

Thrustcock proceeded to hump her as hard as he could, driving his cock deep into her wet pussy as hard and fast as she could. Applelust was panting and hissing with pleasure, rocking her hips to get her deputy's cock in deeper. Finally the pleasure exploded and she orgasmed, squirting juices out of her core and coating Thrustcock's member as he continued to fuck her. Then the tom approached climax as well, pulling out of the femme and shoving in her tight tailhole. He fucked this new hole for a few long, pleasing moments before he came in her, filling her tailhole with cum. "Oh, yes, Applelust..."

"Fuck..." Applelust moaned, reaching back a paw and rubbing her sore, dripping core.

Thrustcock pulled out of Applelust with a contented smile, slinking around the exhausted femme. "You served your clan well, my little pussy-cat. And your sexy core has served me. Start working on our plan to kill Rockstar. Then the deputy-ship shall be yours."

Echopaw, disgusted, had watched the whole thing, fear clouding her eyes. Before anyone could see her, she slipped back to camp with a wild, beating heart.


	12. Chapter 9: Ruby x Thrust

Chapter 9: Ruby x Thrust

Ever since that day in the nursery, Thrustcock had been looking for a way to defy his leader's orders. Rockstar seriously pissed him off, and Thrustcock knew he could get away with doing whatever he wanted, considering his leader was a crazy old fool.

Thrustcock figured out pretty quickly what he was going to do as the traitorous deputy he was pretty quickly too. The idea first bloomed in his mind when he made his daily route around the camp and checked in on the nursery. His eye immediately trained on the tiny little kitten he was mating before, Rubykit. She had lifted up her leg for him to see her core, which she started licking and grooming intensely. The deputy had become instantly hard and had to force himself away from the sexy kitten.

Thrustcock had just thought it was a coincidence, but every time he saw Rubykit after that, she blinked innocently at him and lifted her leg so she could lick her pussy. And now Thrustcock had the intense urge to fuck the kitten, but he had to find the right time.

* * *

Thrustcock found Rubykit outside of the nursery one morning, looking as sexy and adorable as ever. Her eyes quickly made their way toward Thrustcock, glancing between his legs at the shaft which contained his huge cock which she so badly wanted. Rubykit lifted her leg and began licking her pussy, purring as she grew wet thinking of how her deputy had mated her.

_Perfect..._ Thrustcock padded over to Rubykit, purring gently in welcome. "Why hello there, my little kitten," he spoke in his deep, rumbling voice. "You sure have been grooming your pussy a lot recently, Ruby."

Rubykit purred and stroked her little pink tongue over her wet folds. "That's because I get so wet and horny whenever I see you, Thrustcock. I lick my pussy till I cum and think about you licking me and fucking me hard like you did the other day."

Thrustcock purred and felt his cock grow a little hard. "I'll groom your pussy, if you'd like, my sweet little kit," the deputy rumbled. Rubykit smiled sexily with enthusiasm and sat, spreading both of her legs so Thrustcock could access her wet little core. Rubykit watched eagerly with seductive eyes as the deputy bent his large head and rasped his tongue over the kitten's extremely wet core, tasting her delicious juices. He licked again, slowly, and Rubykit dropped her head back and moaned softly. "Mmmm, do you like how that feels, little kit?" Thrustcock whispered into her core.

Rubykit nodded and bucked her hips, sighing as Thrustcock's lapping tongue plunged in her. "Yes. That makes me so wet..."

Then, much to the kits disappointment, the deputy withdrew his head. "I would love to keep going, Rubykit. But we are in the middle of camp, and if Rockstar sees, we could get in trouble. However, join me in the forest, and I'll lick your core to your heart's content."

Rubykit jumped to her feet. "You can do whatever you want to my pussy, Thrustcock. You always make it feels so good!"

* * *

Thrustcock swiftly led Rubykit out of camp and into the forest, making sure that no one saw or followed. He had to maintain the facade that he was the perfect deputy, after all. He took the young kit into the secluded clearing behind the camp he had been at with Applelust, padding in after her with his nose practically in her dripping pussy. "Now that we're alone..." Thrustcock dipped his head and pushed his muzzle between the kit's legs from behind. Slowly and expertly, his long tongue snaked out and began lapping at Rubykit's folds, slurping up her delicious juices.

"Mmm, yes... Lick me like that, Thrustcock... Lick my pussy..." Rubykit moaned and pushed her behind against Thrustcock's face, driving his muzzle into her core. "That makes me wet..." Thrustcock licked and licked the kit till his muzzle was drenched in her wetness, driving his tongue deeper and deeper into her pussy so he could explore her walls. Suddenly needing more, Rubykit seductively mewed, "Will you put your member in me, Thrustcock? It felt so good last time!"

Thrustcock withdrew his head and stood back, his huge cock fully out of it's sheath and drooping between his legs. The tom looked at the kit's tiny pussy, which was dripping onto the ground with need. She looked so sexy, Thrustcock couldn't hold back any longer. "Oh, I'm gonna fuck you so hard, Rubykit."

"Yes! Please! Fuck my pussy hard! I love your cock!" Rubykit looked over her shoulder at Thrustcock with her big, pleading eyes, seductively begging him to fuck her. Thrustcock purred and positioned his cock at the opening to her tiny pussy, slowly pushing in till he had forced himself inside the kit all the way, her core spreading unbearably wide to fit him. The tightness of her felt so good.

"Ohhhh," Rubykit purred with pleasure. "That feels so good!" Thrustcock began to thrust his hardened cock into the kit, slowly at first, but quickly speeding up. Rubykit was shivering with pleasure, seductively bucking her hips hard to force the deputy deeper. "Oh, yeah. Fuck my pussy hard, Thrustcock! Fill me with your cock. It's so big!"

"You must love my fucking, kitten. You're dripping onto the ground," Thrustcock whispered into Rubykit's ear. He was hunched over the kit, claws hooked into the scruff of her neck so that he could fuck her as hard and deep as he possibly could.

Rubykit _was _dripping wet, loving how her deputy was unleashing all of his power into her core. "Yes! Oh, yes! Starclan... oh..." Rubykit was panting heavily, lust and pleasure filling her to the brim. She slammed her hips back, driving her pussy onto his huge dick, forcing him to penetrate her deeply. She was so tiny, but she still seemed to fit all of his cock in her. "Ohhh, Thrustcock! Shove your huge cock in me!"

The intense pleasure of their mating intensified, and both the kit and the deputy began to approach climax. Thrustcock fucked the tiny kitten even harder, and the ecstacy that Ruby felt in her core began to burn pleasantly. "Oh, I'm getting close... I'm gonna..."

"Oh yeah, Ruby. Oh, baby. Fuck." Thrustcock began to grunt with pleasure, humping the kit and driving his huge dick deep into her wet pussy. The deputy then hunched himself further over Rubykit, reaching his paws underneath her body and scrambling for her core. His large, hard paws played with were wet folds, rubbing Ruby's clit to help her to orgasm.

"Mmm, touch my pussy," Rubykit moaned, before her breathing quickened and she began bucking her core back violently, filling herself with the much older tom's rod. "Oh! Thrustcock! I'm coming!" Then she orgasmed, her whole body shivering intensely. At the same time, Thrustcock unleashed his cum in her, so much so that it dripped onto the ground, pooling around them.

"Oh, yes! Cum in my pussy! Please, Thrustcock, cum in my pussy!"

The pleasure of their orgasm began to fade, but Thrustcock didn't pull out. He softly thrusted into the kitten's core as he leaned forward, breathing in her ear. "Mmm, that was delightful. Your little pussy feels so good, my kitten. I could mate you all day, if that was fine with you?"

"More! I want more," the kit begged, still craving more of her deputy's harsh mating. The deputy was hard again almost instantly, so he was happy to oblige. He loved fucking the kitten, he would do it all day, but now he wanted to try a different position.

"Lay on your back now, kitten," Thrustcock mewed gently to the tiny kit, his erection standing straight up between his legs. "And show me your sexy little pussy."

Rubykit quickly flopped onto her back and spread her legs wide open, offering a sexy, seductive-shy grin as she revealed to the deputy her tiny, pink folds. The kitten's little pussy was wet and dripping, some of Thrustcock's cum trailing out and between her legs.

Thrustcock smiled and stared at the kit, licking his lips as he watched Rubykit move her hips slightly to beckon him toward her wet core. She said nothing, but cast her innocent, needy gaze on him. She stared between his legs at his huge member, wanting him in her desperately. The pleasure of his rod made her crazy, and the kit wanted nothing but for the pleasure to never end.

"Oh, Rubykit, you look so sexy. Your little pussy is so wet and adorable."

"Please keep fucking me. I'm so wet and horny!" Rubykit spread her little legs further and arched her back seductively, the need for more mating unbearable.

Thrustcock positioned his huge, hardened erection at her opening and slid in, stretching the kit's core once again to the limit, filling every inch of her. He pushed in deeper and deeper till he filled her all the way, as deep as he could, sending him gasping with pleasure and Rubykit yowling his name.

Thrustcock began to pump fast and hard, again resuming the hard, intense, wonderfully pleasing mating he was known for. His body moved faster and more fluidly than any other tom could, he maneuvered his cock in and out of the kit expertly, hitting every area that would drive her insane with pleasure. He slammed his cock in her hard, quickly withdrew all the way, and then slammed in again.

Rubykit was shivering intensely with pleasure, her little body unable to contain all the lust and sexual pleasure it was enduring. "Oh! Fuck my little kitten pussy!" she yowled to him. "C'mon Thrustcock! Oh yes! Fuck my kitten pussy hard!" Thrustcock smirked and laid a paw on Rubykit's clit, rubbing and vibrating it as he fucked her, adding to the ecstasy.

"Mmm, you love my cock, don't you?" Thrustcock growled seductively to her, pulling his cock out and slamming it back in. "It's makes your pussy feel good, doesn't it?" His paw played with her clit, his balls were slapping against her.

"Don't stop! Don't stop! Yes! My pussy feels so good!"

Thrustcock slammed his dick into her tiny core, hitting her g-spot and driving them both close to orgasm. Rubykit's loud, high-pitched moans drove him made, and he felt the pleasure build until he came in her, his semen flooding out and filling her, pooling out around them. "Oh Rubykit! Mph. Fuck, that feels good."

Rubykit moaned loudly as Thrustcock came in her, sending her over the edge until she came. Then they both paused, panting heavily as they tried to get their breath back from their intense mating.

"Oh, Thrustcock..." Rubykit moaned as she lay on her back, paw reached down to rub his cum into her pussy.

Thrustcock pulled out and watched the sexy kit with hungry eyes, his rod hardening once again into a huge erection. "Mmm, Rubykit, you make me so hard. I want you to ride my cock this time."

Rubykit happily got to her paws as Thrustcock moved to lay on his back, giant hardened rod sticking straight up in the air. The little kit climbed onto him and seated herself on his cock, her tiny core spreading as she pushed his member in her as she lowered herself. "Oh, Thrustcock! You're so big!" Then the kitten began to bounce up and down on his cock, riding and grinding him with her head lowered backward in pleasure. "Oh! It's so deep!" she moaned.

Rubykit rode him fast, lifting herself up and down on his rod, then lowering her core down all the way until he was deep inside her. She then would grind her pussy in circles on his dick while he thrusted up rapidly into her. Thrustcock then reached his front paws up and pulled her upper half down toward him, bucking his hips to shove himself in her, in and out.

He mercilessly mated the kit as she rode him, until they reached orgasm one last time. Rubykit yowled Thrustcock's name as she came, Thrustcock grunting as the intense pleasure filled him.

The entire area around where they had been mating was spattered with their juices, the grass was trampled down flat. Rubykit collapsed on Thrustcock, breathing hard. She had never felt so much pleasure in one day, and she couldn't keep from smiling.

"Will you mate me all the time, Thrustcock? Promise?"

Thrustcock knew that he had thoroughly seduced the kit, he knew he could make her do anything for him. "Of course, my pretty little kit. Whenever you want. But... I want you to promise me something."

Rubykit's eyes opened wide and she nodded fervently. "Of course! What is it?"

"I don't know... Are you completely loyal to me?"

"Yes, Thrustcock! Of course!"  
Thrustcock nodded happily and bent down to lick her forehead affectionately. "Good. Now, we all know that Rockstar is incapable of leading, and I plan to take over. I'm going to kill him, and if need be, I want you to help. Understand?" Rubykit nodded again, excitedly. She would do anything for him.

"Good. Now, we should head back before anyone starts missing us. And remember, we don't speak a word of this to anyone." She nodded. "That's good little kit. In that case, we'll do this again real soon."

**Um, I'm sorry that this chapter is so dirty, I just had to do it. Tell me what you think! Also, I need some ideas for cats from the other clans, since the Gatherings gonna be soon!**


	13. Chapter 10: Making Friends

Chapter 10: And This Is How You Make Friends

Echopaw was sprinting as fast as she could for the second time that day, her lungs close to bursting. She was in a panic, her thoughts racing from what she had just discovered. _They're going to kill Rockstar!_

The camp didn't come into sight soon enough, but she quickly dashed through the entrance, her wide optics searching for... there!

"Cherrypaw! St-stormpaw! I-I just-!"

Her siblings, who had been conversing outside of the apprentices' den, turned to face her, an alarmed look on their faces at their sister's distraught face. "What's the matter, Echopaw?" Cherrypaw asked, frightened for her. What could have happened to make her like this?

"I-I..." Echopaw began to dry heave, her throat intensely dry from breathing so hard.

"Slow down and breathe," Stormpaw mewed worriedly, stroking her back with his tail. "And then tell us what happened."

Echopaw forced herself to slow her thoughts and take a long, slow breath, before she turned to them again, nodding fervently. "I-I was c-coming home from training when I o-overheard Thrustcock and Applelust... They were... they were talking about..." She bent her head and lowered her voice. "They are going to k-kill R-Rockstar."

Cherrypaw and Stormpaw both stared at Echopaw for a long, confused moment, before finally Cherrypaw broke the silence with an amused snort before they both started chortling with laughter.

"Wh-what?" Echopaw stuttered, confused by their response.

"What in Starclan are you talking about?" Cherrypaw questioned through her laughter. "Thrustcock is our loyal deputy! He would never do something like that."

"You must have misunderstood," Stonepaw added dismissively.

"B-but..." Echopaw tried to speak but the words wouldn't come. How could they not believe her?! It's what she had heard! It was true!

Cherrypaw began to push her into the apprentices' den, smiling warmly. "You're funny, Echo. You must be tired and hearing things. C'mon, let's go get you in bed..." The pretty ginger cast an amused glance over her shoulder at Stormpaw as she pushed their sister inside, clearly not believing a word she was saying.

Stormpaw watched them go with a half amused, half bewildered look, before he shook his sister's strange behavior from his mind and turned, heading to the freshkill pile to grab some lunch. He was just in the middle of deciding between a squirrel and a water vole when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Sweetpaw looking at him with her normal adorably innocent posture and smile. Her head was lowered and she was looking up at him through her eyelashes.

She giggled. "Hi Stormpaw. How're you?"

Stormpaw smiled warmly at the pretty light-brown she-cat. "Hey Sweetpaw! What's up?"

"Hehe, I was, um, going to go and hang out with Quakepaw. We usually do around this time. And I was wondering if you wanted to join us. I mean, if you want to." She blinked at him rapidly.

She was so adorable and sweet, how could he say no? "Sure! Thanks!"

"No problem, Stormpaw. Follow me."

Then, to his surprise, she headed back toward the apprentices' den, padding along the side and toward the back until she was out of sight. Confused, Stormpaw tentatively followed her around, surprised to find that she had disappeared. "Sweetpaw?"

A giggle sounded in the shadows, and he realized with surprise that she had slipped into a hidden area behind the apprentices' den. "Over here, silly."

With a snort of amusement, Stormpaw padded after, stopping short at the sight inside. Quakepaw was sitting inside, legs spread with one paw rubbing his erected shaft. Sweetpaw's eyes widened with glee at the sight and she dashed over, immediately sitting by him and lowering her maw to his rod in a way that said they did this often. She began to intently suck his member, purring, her core facing Stormpaw and in full view. The dark grey apprentice stared in shock.

Quakepaw, meanwhile was purring and grunting, bucking into Sweetpaw's throat. "Mmm, that's it, Sweetpaw." Then Quakepaw's eyes glanced back to Stormpaw, realizing that he was standing there. "Oh, hey Stormpaw. C'mon and join us." To show that she agreed, Sweetpaw giggled around the member she was sucking and wriggled her hindquarters.

Stormpaw hesitated for a moment in shock before approaching Sweetpaw's dripping core slowly, watching with hungry eyes. His rod extended out if its sheath and he began to rub the tip up and down her slit. Sweetpaw purred as he did so, pushing her hips back to tell him she wanted him. This made him even harder, and soon his large cock had grown all the way. Stormpaw smiled eagerly before fitting his member into her core and thrusting softly till he was in her all the way.

"Mmm, Stormpaw..." Sweetpaw moaned, stopping her blow job and looking at Stormpaw flirtatiously over her shoulder.

"Hey!" Quakepaw mewed sharply. "Did I say you could stop?" Sweetpaw turned back to him and dipped her head submissively before returning to intensely sucking his cock.

Sweetpaw moaned around Quakepaw's member, and as Stormpaw began to quickly thrust into her and push her forward, she began to suck his member even deeper. Quakepaw tilted his head back and moaned, while Stormpaw held onto Sweetpaw and mated her rough and hard. Several times Sweetpaw tried to pull away so she could moan, but Quakepaw would buck up into her mouth, nearly causing her to gag.

They continued like this for a short while until Sweetpaw began to feel the intensity of the sexual pleasure grow stronger, and her stifled moans around Quakepaw's member grew louder. Noticing this, Stormpaw began to hump her faster, roughly forcing his cock deep and forcefully into her small core. Sweetpaw came quickly, exploding in a wonderful orgasm. Quakepaw let her pull away to moan, for he wan't to try something else.

"Sweetpaw, do you wanna be fucked by us both at the same time?" he asked with a playful smirk. Sweetpaw's eyes lit up and she nodded, padding closer to Quakepaw as he spread his legs, hard cock still standing straight up.

Sweetpaw giggled before lowering herself on Quakepaw's member, which he guided into her tight tail hole with a satisfied sigh. Sweetpaw grinded herself down on Quakepaw's cock before smiling seductively up at Stormpaw through her eyelashes. She then spread her legs so Stormpaw could see her pussy, which she spread open and rubbed with her paws. Stormpaw didn't hesitate before forcing his member in her, pushing in roughly till his member filled all of her core.

"Oh yes..." Sweetpaw moaned as Stormpaw penetrated her. "You're both so deep. Fuck both of my holes hard..."

The medicine apprentice and Stormpaw shared a quick, eager glance before they began thrusting in time, driving their hard members deep into the she-cat. "Oh, yes!" The she-cat bounced up and down on Quakepaw's rod as he bucked up into her, and Stormpaw, who was balanced on his hind legs with his front paws placed on Sweetpaw's shoulders, shoved his cock in her hard as she bounced. His erect member sent pleasure coursing through her every time it plunged in and hit her g-spot, before pulling out again and repeating. Quakepaw's member in her tight tail-hole bucked and drove in and filled her.

"Ohhh my... That feels wonderful... My pussy and tail hole feel so good. Fuck me rough, please..." Sweetpaw moaned and purred as they continued to mate her behind the apprentices' den. She made soft squeaking sounds every time the toms thrusted into her, turning them on even more. Caught up in the moment, Stormpaw reached forward and locked his lips with Sweetpaw, his tongue dancing with hers.

The toms' rough mating intensified as their sexual pleasure did, until they were ramming simultaneously into Sweetpaw so hard that it almost hurt. Sweetpaw released her kiss with Stormpaw and yowled as she orgasmed, stimulated by the the toms fucking both of her holes. Quakepaw quickly came in Sweetpaw's tail hole, not bothering to pull out, and Stormpaw pulled out and came all over Sweetpaw's stomach fur. She moaned and lapped it up.

They then fell apart, panting as they lay on the dusty ground behind the apprentices' den. Finally, after a moment, Quakepaw sat up, smiling pleasantly. "Well, that was fun. I need to get back to my medicine duties now, but you should definitely join us next time as well Stormpaw. It was fun!"

Stormpaw nodded, sitting up from where he lay next to Sweetpaw, who was rubbing her throbbing core. "Yeah, definitely."


	14. Chapter 11: In the Lion Jungle

**New Chapter! Enjoy and remember to tell me what you think!**

Chapter 11: In the Lion Jungle

_"Ooooooooh, Lionpaw! Oh! Yes!"_

_"Hmph! Ugh. Yeah. Fuck!"_

Cherrypaw fidgeted in her nest as she tried to ignore the soft, erotic cries that were ringing through the dark cave. It was the middle of the night, but, like every other night, Kestralpaw and Lionpaw were going at it again. Maybe it was just because they were deep sleepers, or maybe they were just used to it, but the rest of the apprentices seemed to be able to sleep through their nightly mating session, while every night since she had moved in Cherrypaw had lain awake, exhausted.

She pretended to be asleep, her eyes opened just enough so that she could watch Kestralpaw and Lionpaw mate without being noticed. From where they couldn't see, Cherrypaw's tail snaked between her legs and rubbed her wet core. The only thing good about the whole situation was that it seriously turned Cherrypaw on. Well, that and it seriously pissed her off.

Not only because she was tired, but because she was jealous. She had never felt these kind of feelings before, but whenever she watched Kestralpaw and Lionpaw fuck every night, she watched the handsome tom intently with a burning desire to be the one he was mating. Was this... a crush? Did Cherrypaw have feelings for Lionpaw? She had never wanted someone to mate her so badly before.

Lionpaw made her giddy and wet. Hardened muscles rippled underneath his warm golden-brown pelt. His legs were long and firm, perfect for his strong, lean body. He was the handsomest tom in the clan, with the dreamiest sea-green eyes you have ever seen. His sexy smirk was enough to send any she-cat swooning and begging to be mated by him, and Cherrypaw was no exception. He had the second largest cock in the clan even though he wasn't even fully grown yet, and Cherrypaw had heard that he was an amazing mater. The apprentice that had once been a kittypet, who had been feared in the twolegplace because of his raping of all the she-cats, had risen through the ranks to become the deputy's apprentice after Lustclan had heard that he had single-handedly stolen the virginity of every she-cat in his neighborhood.

Rubbing her core slowly with her tail, Cherrypaw watched Lionpaw ram his huge cock in and out of Kestralpaw until she fell asleep to sweet dreams of him mating her.

* * *

When Cherrypaw awoke, the apprentices' den was completely empty except for Lunarpaw, who was making her bed at the back of the den. The ginger she-cat struggled to her paws, blinking rapidly so her eyes could adjust to the sun before parting her jaws in a huge yawn. "Ugh...where is everyone? What time is it?"

Lunarpaw turned her head sharply, smiling warmly at the younger feline. "Oh, good morning! Don't worry, you haven't missed anything. Thrustcock was just going to call the meeting for the warrior ceremony but I wanted to let you sleep for a little longer. You looked exhausted." Lunarpaw's bright eyes were compassionate.

Cherrypaw closed her eyes and nodded, trying to clear her head._ Oh, well if my denmates weren't up mating every night maybe I wouldn't be so exhausted! _"Oh, thanks a lot. I needed the extra rest."

She was about to ask who's ceremony it was when there was a call from outside the den. "Let all Lustclanners old enough to mate gather below the Highrock!"

Getting to their paws, Cherrypaw and Lunarpaw dashed out of the den and joined the growing group of cats who were gathered below the Highrock in a rough semi-circle. In the front were the apprentices who were about to be initiated to warriors- Lionpaw, Hawkpaw, and Kestralpaw. _Oh, that's right! _Cherrypaw suddenly realized. _It's Lionpaw's warrior ceremony today!_

"Quiet down, everyone," Thrustcock rumbled from the top of the Highrock, catching everyone's attention. The entire clan sat to watch him with eager eyes, ever respectful toward their loyal deputy. "We are gathered here today to welcome three of our loyal apprentices into warrior status, which they have earned after six moons of hard work in which they were taught the ways of a true Lustclanner. I will be presiding over the ceremony today in Rockstar's behalf as he is not feeling well."

Cherrypaw glanced around to see the rest of the clan's reaction to this, but no one seemed to mind that Rockstar wasn't performing the ceremony. In fact, a few of them seemed pleased that Thrustcock was doing it instead. All except Echopaw, whom Cherrypaw noticed was seated at the back of the crowd, a dark glare aimed at the deputy.

Thrustcock leaped down from the Highrock and approached Hawkpaw, Lionpaw's sister, with a kind smile. "I, Thrustcock, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Hawkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, embrace the virtue of mating which this clan symbolizes, and protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Hawkpaw nodded once and mewed calmly, "I do."

He gazed off into the crowd. "Flamecum, has she properly learned the traditions of the clan, the ways of the Lustclanner, the proper mating techniques, and everything she needs to know as a full warrior of Lustclan?"

The fiery warrior nodded. "She has."

Thrustcock smiled charmingly and continued. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Hawkpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Hawkwind. Starclan honors your strong will and stamina when mating, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Lustclan." Thrustcock then stooped and licked the newly named Hawkwind's core, while at the same time she stooped to lick the shaft that held his member.

Members of the clan chanted her name, including her brother.

He then moved on to Kestralpaw. "I, Thrustcock, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Kestralpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, embrace the virtue of mating which this clan symbolizes, and protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

She nodded sweetly.

Thrustcock searched out Brackenslash in the crowd. "Brackenslash, has Kestralpaw properly learned the traditions of the clan, the ways of the Lustclanner, the proper mating techniques, and everything she needs to know as a full warrior of Lustclan?"

Brackenslash nodded as well, pride evident in his warm amber optics. "She has, yes."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Kestralpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Kestralbeat. Starclan honors your integrity and ability to seduce, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Lustclan." As the clan chanted her name, she repeated the same gesture that Hawkwind had done with Thrustcock.

Finally, Thrustcock approached his own apprentice, Lionpaw, pride shining clearly in his eyes. The handsome apprentice smiled his sexy grin at his mentor, his anticipation to become a warrior showing in his dreamy eyes. "I, Thrustcock, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained immensely hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend him to you as a warrior, rightfully so, in his turn. Lionpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, embrace the virtue of mating which this clan symbolizes, and protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Lionpaw sent his dreamy gaze around the camp, slowly, lingering on each she-cat for a moment with his dreamy smile. Cherrypaw watched the other she-cats around her swoon and murmur, and she herself felt a little faint as his eyes lingered on her. Then the moment was over, and the handsome tom was turned toward his mentor and deputy. "I do, Thrustcock. I would be honored to join the ranks of the warriors to mate and defend this clan as a Lustclanner should." There were more awed murmurs at his speech.

Thrustcock gave his apprentice a long, pleased look before standing up straight with his chest puffed out, addressing the crowd. "I, myself, being Lionpaw's mentor, would like to say a few words. I am very proud of this tom, this tom who has trained long and hard to become who he is today. This tom who was once a lowly kittypet, but a kittypet who was feared in his home by the many, many she-cats whom he had raped. Lionpaw was meant to be a Lustclanner, wise beyond his years. Wise enough to realize the beauty and necessity of mating, which we so honor here in Lustclan. He is now one of the most talented maters in the clan, with the second largest cock, second only to me, of course. He has learned the traditions of the clan, the ways of the Lustclanner, the proper mating techniques, and everything there is to know to become a full warrior of Lustclan!"

"LIONPAW! LIONPAW!" The clan chimed in exuberantly, Cherrypaw including.

Thrustcock turned back to Lionpaw, his tail lashing royally. "Now, without further ado, by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Lionpaw, from this moment on you will be known at Lioncock. Starclan honors your large member and the strength and control by which you use it. We welcome you as a full warrior of Lustclan." The clan cheered louder than ever and the two toms stooped to lick each other's shafts.

When the clan had died down, Thrustcock led the two new warriors to the top of the Highrock before he raised his voice again. "Now, as our ancestors did before us, we celebrate by mating. As I am acting for leader, I will be mating the new warrio-"

"STOP!"

The loud call cut through the cheers and laughter, sending everyone into silence as Rockstar hobbled out of his nest and onto the Highrock. His eyes were mad and raving, and he swung his head over the gathering of cats, hostility bright in his crazed optics. "Enough of this. This mating is tearing our clan apart, and I shall not see our lives fall into shambles because of it. For now on, no more cats shall have any names having to do with mating."

There were loud calls of protest but Rockstar silenced them with a hiss. "There will be no more communal mating at celebrations and the leader, or anyone else will not mate with the newly named warriors. In fact, the recently made warriors are forbidden to mate AT ALL on this day."

The clan was silent, confused, and a bit scared. Rockstar glared angrily at them all for a moment more before wheezing, turning, and hobbling back into his den.

No one noticed Thrustcock's menacing glare toward Rockstar and his knowing glance to Applelust but Echopaw.

* * *

It was awkward after the meeting. No one was really in the mood to celebrate after Rockstar's outburst, and everyone had mostly exited camp to carry out their business or to do chores in camp. Cherrypaw noticed Lioncock slip out of camp and, after a brief hesitation, followed, a mischievous plan popping into her mind.

Kestralbeat and Lioncock were warriors now, which meant that they would be together more often than ever. Cherrypaw's jealousy grew, and she knew she had to find a way to put a wedge in between him and Kestralbeat. Sure, she didn't expect Lioncock to just end up mating one she-cat and no one else, but if he was going to be mating one cat more often, she wanted it to be her.

So she followed his scent trail, keeping close track of his path so that she didn't lose him. Soon it was clear that he was going to The Falls, a small clearing with a waterfall where the entire clan meets on feast days to celebrate and have large orgies. It was also a good place to catch fish, but with the exception of celebrations, no one visited that often.

_Perfect! _Cherrypaw sped up to a sprint, running through the forest in a wide arc around the path Lioncock was taking, until she broke the holly bushes lining the clearing and entered the peaceful niche of her territory. Lioncock hadn't arrived yet, and Cherrypaw flopped down on her back in the middle of the grassy clearing, making sure she was in full view. She spread her legs open wide, revealing her pretty pink pussy, attractive and tight. The ginger apprentice closed her eyes and imagined Lioncock in her mind, reaching down with her paws to rub herself and poking her tail inside her core, which was already growing wet. She imagined the sexy tom sauntering over with that sexy smirk of his and shoving his enormous cock in her pussy, ramming it in deep. She imagined him mating her rough and hard, in every position, calling her name as he pounded her with his expert cock.

Cherrypaw was quickly dripping wet, and she began to moan her crush's name as she rubbed and played with herself. "Oohhhh, Lioncock!"

Then there was a rustling in the bracken, and Cherrypaw opened her eyes to see Lioncock standing there, his sexy, cocky smirk stretched across his maw. His eyes wandered her body and lingered on her dripping core, and he could feel himself grow hard. "Well, what do we have here?" he mewed in his deep, sexy voice. He slowly sauntered toward the laying femme, who continued to rub her core.

"Mmmm, Lioncock... Just who I wanted to see," the she-cat purred seductively, rubbing her clit. "I'm so wet and horny, Lioncock... won't you mate me?"

Lioncock was overwhelmed by the urge to mate the sexy she-cat and his cock had erected fully out of its sheath at the sight of the femme who lay on the ground with her legs spread wide for him to fuck her. The dripping pink folds of her tight pussy, which she rubbed in slow, seductive circles as she moaned his name, were driving him insane. But, being the cocky tom he was, Lioncock plastered an unimpressed smile on his sexy maw. "Oh, so the little horny apprentice wants some of my rough fucking, does she?" he smirked as he circled her, eyeing up her attractive body. "Too bad Rockstar banned me from mating today." He had no intention of not mating the she-cat, but he wanted to hear her beg.

Cherrypaw realized this. _Fine. He wants me to beg? Then I'll beg. _"Please, Lioncock. Please, I'm so wet and horny. It would be your duty as a warrior to mate me. I need you..." She closed her eyes and murmured his name, rubbing her wet core faster, up and down. The sight nearly had Lioncock tearing into her with his hard member right then and there.

"Well, I guess no one should listen to that crazy old loon anyway. Fine, I'll fuck you, baby." He padded closer to her, huge, hard boner pointed toward her tight pussy. "But I wanna hear you beg me again."

Cherrypaw couldn't wait any longer and she melted, begging and whining for him. He had never looked more sexy than he did right then. "Oh, please Lioncock! Fuck me as rough as you can with your huge, hard cock. I need you to mate me! Fuck my wet pussy!"

"That's it, baby," Lioncock mewed, position his barbed mentor as the dripping entrance of her tiny core. His member was even bigger than Clawthrust's; it seemed impossible that he would fit in her. "You're gonna have the time of your life, baby. Your pussy's gonna feel real nice when I'm done with it."

And then he shoved his huge, barbed member in her, fast and hard,and not gentle at all. The abrupt roughness of his thrust hurt dreadfully and felt immensely good at the same time. Lioncock could immediately feel how tight she was, and it sent shivers of pleasure through his whole body. "Holy Starclan!" he exclaimed. "Baby, your pussy is the tightest I've ever mated. Starclan, that feels good," he added as he began to thrust into her wet pussy, hitting her g-spot. His barbs dug in pleasantly.

Cherrypaw leaned forward to watch her pussy spread wide open to fit him, and his hugeness thrusting inside her filled her to the brim. "Oh my Starclan! You're so so big! It feels so good! Fuck my pussy as hard as you can, Lioncock!"

Lioncock shut his eyes tight, surprised by the intense pleasure he was feeling every time he forced the she-cat's core open, fitting his huge cock inside her snugly. He hadn't imagined a she-cat could be as tight as Cherrypaw was. He fucked her hard, wanting more and more of the pleasure he was feeling from her tight walls. He would pull out and ram in, hard and fast, slamming his huge cock into her tight pink pussy, his barbs digging into her slick walls.

"FUCK!" Cherrypaw moaned loudly. It felt so good- his huge, hard cock banging her senseless, fucking her dripping pussy harder than anyone had fucked her before. _And its not even fully grown yet!_ The she-cat thought with amazement. "Yes! Yes! Fuck my pussy hard, Lioncock! I've never felt anything so big!"

"Oh, you like that baby?" Lioncock growled to her. "You like that? Does that huge cock in your pussy feel good?" Lioncock's mating wasn't gentle in any way. It was rough, and hard, and passionate, but in all the right ways. He knew exactly how to make Cherrypaw cum, and she enjoyed how he over-powered her. He held her on her back, his paws planted firmly on her chest. His cock shoved in deep, ramming in her pussy hard and fast.

"Yes!" Cherrypaw moaned, rocking her hips and bucking wildly in time with his thrusting. "I love your cock! I've wanted you to mate me for so long!" She reached down and spread her core open wide with her paws. Lioncock then placed a paw on her clit and began rubbing it in circles.

Lioncock was beginning to wonder why he hadn't started mating the sexy ginger apprentice sooner. She was much more attractive than Kestralbeat, had a much tighter core, and her moans were cute and yet seductive. She was a natural mater. "Oh, baby! All this time I've been mating Kestralbeat when I should have been enjoying your nice little pussy. "

Cherrypaw looked up at the tom seductively through her eyelashes while bucking her hips to send his amazing cock plunging deep into her core. "Hmmm, do you like my pussy, Lioncock?" she purred in question. "Do you like it even better than Kestralbeat's?"

Lioncock moaned sexily and banged her harder. "Oh, baby, I love your pussy. It's so much tighter and softer than Kestralbeat's. I'm gonna fuck you every day." Cherrypaw truly was the best mater in the clan. He had never felt a pussy so soft and tight...

"Please! Fuck me whenever, however you like, Lioncock!" Cherrypaw was in a state of euphoric bliss. Her dreams were coming true! She was being mated by the sexiest tom in the clan, and it felt amazing. The older tom's huge, hard cock filled her core tightly. He rammed it into her deep and rough, moving so fast that Cherrypaw could hardly keep up. He soon had her screaming out in pleasure as she came, squirting her juices up at him, but the tom didn't stop.

He paused for just enough to force Cherrypaw onto her stomach so he could fuck her from behind, and he began to rip her dripping core with his huge barbs again. He continued this, making the sexy ginger femme cum two more times, before he forced her on top of him. Cherrypaw took over and began to bounce wildly on Lioncock's huge rod, forcing him deep in her, but Lioncock still had more stamina and he continued to buck his member up into her. Cherrypaw began to tire from all the mating, but the pleasure she was feeling had her begging for more.

"Getting tired, baby?" Lioncock purred at her. "Well, you better get used to it. I'm gonna fuck you till I'm done. All night maybe."

"Use me as you like, Lioncock. Fuck my pussy for as long as you like..." Cherrypaw moaned breathlessly. "I love you. I love your cock. Fuck my pussy all night."

Lioncock chuckled and grunted before forcing her into another position and mated her again till she came. Two more positions he mated her in, and by now they had been going at it for a long time. It was nearly sunset. Lioncock began to tire and he wanted to orgasm. Cherrypaw sensed this and sped up, moaning "Oh yeah, Lioncock, fuck me hard! Please, cum in my pussy! Fuck my pussy and cum in me, Lioncock!"

Lioncock didn't respond, only closed his eyes and concentrated on fucking his she-cat as hard as he possibly could, driving his cock in her fast and deep. Cherrypaw came, yowling his name and begging for him to cum in her. Finally, the pressure and pleasure built till Lioncock shuddered and pulled out of Cherrypaw, moaning as cum squirted out of his cock and over Cherrypaw's body. She had wanted to feel his warm cum in her pussy, but since he had pulled out to not get her pregnant, Cherrypaw leaned forward and let the rest of his cum squirt into her mouth.

Lioncock fell onto his back, moaning softly with disbelief at how amazing his orgasm had felt, and how amazing of a mater Cherrypaw was. Cherrypaw, shivering still from her climax, bent and massaged Lioncock's cum into her core with her tongue. She then groomed herself, swallowing all of the cum that covered her body happily.

The two lay on the floor of the peaceful clearing until they had regained their breath and were calm again. Cherrypaw sat up first, seductively padding over to him and laying close to his side. "That was wonderful, Lioncock. You really are as good as everyone says. I've wanted this for a long time..." She looked down, embarrassed. "I was so jealous watching you with Kestralbeat. I want to be the one that you mate. I think... I think I love you."

Lioncock, having heard this before from many she-cats, only smiled cockily (and sexily). But he had to admit that he enjoyed the younger femme's body, and he would much rather mate her than Kestralbeat, if he had a choice. So he mewed, "Cherrypaw, you are really as good as the rumors say you are. I would even like to say that you could be the best she-cat mater in the clan. Well, not as good as me of course." He leaned toward and winked charmingly before licking her maw tenderly. "But I enjoyed your sexy little pussy, and I think we would be a good match. I want to mate you again. Often."

Cherrypaw's eyes lit up. "Oh, Lioncock, really? I would love that!

"But," the handsome tom interrupted, "you will let me mate you whenever, however I want. Everyday even. I will be mating you often."

Cherrypaw nodded and licked his maw. "Of course."

* * *

Cherrypaw left soon after to go hunting, and Lioncock stretched his tired muscles before turning to head back to camp. But he was stopped, for there sitting at the edge of the clearing, was Thrustcock.

"Oh, ugh, hello Thrustcock," Lioncock stuttered briefly, surprised. "Did you just arrive? I was just-"

"I know what you were doing," Thrustcock interrupted. "I watched the whole thing. You disobeyed Rockstar's orders."

"I know but-"

Thrustcock cut him off with a wave of his tale and began to pad closer to Lioncock, a proud smile on his maw. "I am proud of you Lioncock. Your mating back there was very impressive. And I'm especially glad to see that you do not take that fool of a leader's commands seriously."

Lioncock stared at the faithful deputy, shocked. "Really?"

"Yes, really. You see, Lioncock, I have plans in motion for... ridding ourselves of our incompetent leader, and I need help from inside the borders. You will join me, won't you? Will you help me to take the leadership and bring back the glory this clan once had?"

Lioncock nodded fervently. "Yes, of course! You would be a great leader, Thrustcock! I will support you all the way!"

"Good," Thrustcock rumbled. "Then follow me. We have things to discuss..."

**Wow, sorry that took so long to get out. This is a really long chapter, and a lot of it is mating so I wanted it to be good. I hope you like it and hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. Remember, I need characters for the Gathering chapter that is coming up soon, so review if you want your cat and/or plotline added to the story!**


	15. Chapter 12: Into the Darkness

Chapter 12: Into the Darkness

Outside of the bright, lush forests and flowery clearings of Lustclan lay a dead and cold forest that was constantly swept by the freezing winds of the mountains that bordered the west edge of the clan territories. This forest belonged to Wrathclan, and, compared to Lustclan, the two clans couldn't be more different. Where Lustclan was bright, spacious, welcoming, peaceful, and blossoming with life, Wrathclan was dark, closed off, malicious, terrifying, deadly, and devoid of all lifeforms. It's territory consisted of tall oak and ceder trees, gnarled and blackened with death. They grew close to each other, their dead limbs so closely packed that they blocked all sunlight from reaching the soggy forest floor. No shrubbery grew on this damp, swampy ground, and the only form of wildlife that was abundant were frogs and lizards. Thus, the Wrathclanners lived mostly off of slimy reptiles and small fish, huddled against the harsh mountain wind in the shelter of their camp made of dead tree branches.

The life of a Wrathclanner seemed bleak to any outsider, and none envied them of their life. However, despite their territory that was devoid of any delectable prey, deprived of laughter and sunlight, the Wrathclanners were built much larger than the cats of the other clans, making them much more deadly. This was known to be because of ancient breeding between domestic cats and mountain lions that resided on the craggy peaks that watched over the cold-blooded clan. These cats were also masters of the darkness, experts in cunning strategy and sneaking around in the shadows.

One such Wrathclanner was doing precisely that, as a matter of fact, sneaking around at the edge of Lustclan territory. He watched from the shadows two Lustclan cats who were mating in a small, peaceful clearing with a waterfall- a young warrior and an apprentice. His tail wrapped around his hardened member as he watched them, satiating his obsession with the mating that Lustclan embraced.

Once the two Lustclan lovers were done, and the Wrathclan leader had finished up himself, he turned and backed away from the border, hoping to sneak back through his territory to camp before others noticed his absence. But before he could get very far, a familiar voice sounded through the darkness.

"Thistlestar! I know you are there! Come back!"

Thistlestar paused, wondering whether he should continue walking or not, but he ended up turning toward the voice that was always, for some odd reason, more familiar than it should have been.

"Thrustcock," the cold, giant leader growled as he prowled toward the Lustclan deputy. "I haven't crossed the border-"

"That's not it," Thrustcock interrupted, much less hostile than he would have been if he had come to pick a fight with the older leader. "I won't keep you long, but this is important. I have important plans for Lustclan, plans that I think you would like to... partake in. Meet me after the Gathering, once your clanmates are safely home. I will make it worth the inconvenience."

Thistlestar wanted to refuse. He was the Wrathclan leader. He was supposed to be cold and heartless, and he was supposed to hate Lustclan and everything they stood for. But he nodded his acceptance with an eager smile, willing to meet the cat that for some reason made him feel inexplicably nostalgic. And because he also had plans of his own.

* * *

"Ohhhh! Thistlestar!"

Thistlestar gave one last, hard thrust into the apprentice and came, shooting his warm, sticky seed deep into her dripping core. Turtlepaw moaned with pleasure- a much different reaction than when he had ordered her into his den earlier to rape her. This was how it usually was- the she-cat would cry and fight, but would ultimately end up begging their leader for more.

You see, Thistlestar had always had a strange obsession with Lustclan, and so he had decided to adopt a secret little Lustclan custom in his clan. He began to mate all his she-cats, whenever he felt horny he would force a she-cat down and rape her, and then threaten to kill them if they told anyone. Most she-cats agreed readily once he finished with them; in fact, some came back often for more. He found no greater joy than mating each and every one of his she-cats' pussies, and he had already fathered many kits.

As he sent Turtlepaw away, Thistlestar thought about the other she-cats he had already mated that morning- Fawnfall, Hazelface, and Snakespot. But still he was horny, and his hungry cock craved another pussy to fuck.

"DADDDDDYY!" And then, just to his luck, three little kittens bounced into his den, full of energy. They were his daughters- Lilykit, Fallenkit, and Russetkit. When he had raped their mother and gotten her pregnant, she had vowed to keep it a secret but, after spending some time with his precious kits, he had told them the truth. They now visited him every day and were the light of his life.

"Hello, my dears!" He welcomed them in warmly. "How are you?"

"We've been waiting forever to come and visit you, daddy," Lilykit spoke, . "We've been so horny today, daddy. We're so wet..."

"Mhm, yeah..." mewed Fallenkit and Russetkit, who began to lick each other's cores with soft moans of pleasure.

Meanwhile, Lilykit had padded toward her father's shaft and began to lick it briefly before padding to sit in front of him, legs spread open so he could see her tiny, pink, wet, horny pussy. "We've been thinking of you putting your cock in our pussies all day." Lilykit's core was dripping; it wanted her father. It wanted a good, hard fucking from her father's huge cock.

"Oh daddy, won't you fuck our pussies?" Lilykit cried, spreading her legs even further. On either side of her, Fallenkit and Russetkit had moved to start licking their own cores, which were horny for their father's mating as well. Thistlestar couldn't look away from his daughter's tiny, pink, wet core, and he padded toward her eagerly, smiling as his huge cock extended out of its sheath.

"Of course, my darlings," Thistlestar purred as he lapped at Lilykit's core, making her moan. "Lilykit, I'll fuck you first, my sexy little kitten."

"Do it hard, daddy," she pleaded with him. "I love when you fuck my pussy hard with your huge cock."

"Of course, my dear." And he thrust his hardened cock in her tiny pussy, rough and strong. Lilykit cried out in pleasure and bucked her hips, driving him in her.

"Ugh, daddy! Yes!" Lilykit cried with pleasure and held her legs wide to accommodate her father's size. Thistlestar licked her head and held the kit down, shoving the whole of his cock in her. "Oh, daddy! That feels good! Fuck my pussy like that, daddy!"

"Oh, my darling little Lilykit..." The Wrathclan leader moaned as he filled the kit's pussy with his cock. "Your pussy is a wonder, my love! It's so soft and wet and tiny." Thistlestar then put a paw to her pink little pussy, right where her clit was, and began to rub it in fast, vibrating circles.

Lilykit moaned and arched her back in pleasure, loudly calling her father's name. "Rub my clit, daddy! Oh, it feels so so good when you fuck me. I love you, daddy!"

"Mmm, I love hearing you moan, Lilykit." Thistlestar, turned on by the sexy kitten's moans, began to move his cock faster, making sure to fuck her hard and deep. He filled her little core with his whole member, shoving it in her as deep as he could.

"Stretch my pussy, Thistlestar! Fit it in tight as you fuck me, daddy! Ohhh, daddy!" Lilykit bucked her hips hard every time her father thrust he cock into her, sending him ramming into her g-spot.

Thistlestar gripped his kit with his claws and squeezed his rod into her tiny opening, ramming her core with his cock. His barbs dug into her, but it felt good, and Lilykit begged and begged for more. She was shivering with pleasure, especially as Thistlestar pressed his huge paw on her clit and began to massage it to her liking.

"Mmmm, oh! Keep going like that, daddy! Don't stop! Fuck my pussy like that, oh! I'm gonna cum for you, daddy!" Lilykit was bucking and shivering, her little body unable to contain the pleasure.

Thistlestar sped up, making sure to continue ramming his cock in his daughter's pussy hard. "Yes, cum for me, my pretty little kitten. I love you, darling. Squirt for me, Lilykit." He rubbed and rubbed her clit, hard and fast, as he shoved his cock in and out of her core with all the strength he had in him.

"Oh oh oh! YES! I'm cumming, daddy!" The kit then erupted in a spasm of pleasure, and her juices squirted out of her pussy in the biggest orgasm she had ever had. Thistlestar dipped his head and collected all of her squirt in his mouth, glad to see her so happy and pleased.

Then he mated Fallenkit on her back, hard and fast like he had done Lilykit, loving to hear her scream his name and beg. They all loved his cock. Their tiny, wet pussies felt so good squeezing around his cock.

After Fallenkit had cum, he made Russetkit ride his cock as he lay on his back, and he roughly bucked up into her pussy as she bounced and grinded on his rod.

"Oh, fuck, Russetkit! I love your tiny pussy!"

"Yeah, daddy! Do you like how I ride your cock? It's so big in my pussy!"

"Oh! I'm gonna cum in you, baby girl! You feel so good!"

"Yes! I'm cumming, daddy! Fill my my pussy with your cock and your seed! I wanna feel your cum inside me!"

He fucked her harder and harder until she yowled his name loudly and came, her sweet juices soaking his belly fur. Still he fucked her, holding her on his shaft as he bucked up wildly deep into her pussy, until he grunted in extreme pleasure and unleashed his hot seed deep into her.

Russetkit fell off of her father, his cum leaking out of her throbbing pussy. She, along with her sisters, then crawled to Thistlestar and licked his shaft clean before cleaning the rest of the den of their juices.

"That's my good little dears... Go on back to your mother now and come back again whenever you want me to fuck you." As he spoke, he licked each of their foreheads and cores lovingly.

"Ok, daddy..." The three chorused as they exited his den with sleepy, contented purrs. "We love you, daddy..."

"I love you too, my dears."

* * *

Shinepaw was wandering around the Wrathclan camp, her eyes peeled for their deputy, Hawktalon but, for some reason, she was no where to be seen. The pretty, ivory she-cat sat down by the freshkill pile with a sigh, letting her plumy tail lash as the only sign of her slight irritation. Shinepaw was usually one of the calmest cats in the forest. She hated conflict that wasn't justified, and she really hated how her clan was always picking fights with the other clans.

"Shinepaw, are you looking for someone?" came a kind voice that held the slightest hint of a hiss. It was the kind Fawnfall, who was one of the nicest of the clan, but still carried the somewhat rude tone Wrathclanner's were known for.

"Oh, yes. I was looking for Hawktalon. She's usually around her about this time and I wanted to ask her if I could go to the Gathering tomorrow."

Fawnfall nodded in contemplation. "Oh, that's right. Hawktalon, I believe, went out with a patrol to spy on the Greedclan border."

The ivory apprentice tilted her head, confused. "Why?"

"Well, there hasn't been any sign of them stealing prey lately, but they want to see if they can catch anything suspicious so that they can justify an attack on Greedclan's land. If they don't catch anything, then I hear they are going to fake some sort of evidence against Snowstar so they can steal back the Wishing Pool."

"What?" Shinepaw was shocked. "They are creating a problem for no reason? That's stupid!"

Fawnfall let out an irritated sigh that was more of a hiss. "That's your problem, Shinepaw- always wanting to do things the 'right' way. Well, Wrathclan is the strongest clan in the forest. We deserve those rocks. And Starclan knows those greedy Greedclanners have stolen more prey than all of the stars in silverpelt. They don't deserve those rocks."

"But Snowstar is going to deny it, and we'll just end up getting cats hurt for no reason!"

Fawnfall got to her paws, rolling her eyes slightly. "If you want to ask about the Gathering, just go ask Thistlestar. He's in his den." The she-cat then turned to leave but glanced at the apprentice over her shoulder. "Oh, and Shinepaw, if you don't want to get bullied and outcasted by your clanmates even more than you already are, I suggest you screw your head on tight and figure out which clan you are loyal to."

* * *

"Thistlestar...?" Shinepaw hesitated at the entrance to her leader's den, waiting for his reply for her to enter.

"Come in."

Shinepaw took a step into the darkness of the den and let her eyes adjust to the gloom before she approached her leader further.

"Ah, Shinepaw," Thistlestar grumbled. "What is it you need?"

"I was wondering about the Gathering tomorrow," came her bold reply. "And I was wondering if I could go." Then, because her pride had been wounded by Fawnfall's harsh words, she added, "I've been training hard for the clan and I'm very loy-"

"You may go," Thistlestar interrupted, getting to his large paws and walking slowly to stand behind Shinepaw, blocking the entrance. Shinepaw turned to face him nervously, wondering what in Starclan it was he was doing.

"Oh, ok then. Thanks! I'll just go then and-"

"Not so fast." Stepping to the side to block her way, Thistlestar cut off the pretty Shinepaw from leaving. "I want to talk to you."

"Ummm, ok." Shinepaw sat on her haunches awkwardly, beginning to feel a bit apprehensive.

"I am the leader of Wrathclan and, therefor, all my warriors belong to me. They follow my orders, and I reward them with an established way of life and warm dens. But then I thought, I cannot just claim my warriors by being their leader. Once I die, I am gone and someone else takes over. The warriors of Wrathclan then belong to the next leader."

"Okayyyyy?" Shinepaw muttered softly, trying to understand where he was going with this. Flashes of her conversation with Fawnfall came to mind and she wondered if her leader was hinting that she was being disloyal.

Thistlestar continued. "So, if I really want to claim my warriors as my own, which is a right I am owed by my becoming leader, I must do it in a more concrete way. I must make them mine. I must mate them, every single one."

Shinepaw's eyes opened wide with shock, and she instantly shot to her paws and made a dash for the exit. However, Thistlestar was prepared and caught her under the legs, throwing her to the floor. He then jumped on top of her, wrestling the biting, clawing she-cat until he had every limb pinned and she was unable to move.

"Please!" Horror shot through Shinepaw. "Don't do this! I won't talk!"

Thistlestar smiled evilly and began to rub his shaft with his tail until his cock was hardened and ready to ram into Shinepaw's exposed core. "That's right, you won't talk. You'll scream. And by the end, you'll be begging for more."

And then he shoved his barbed cock into her core, ripping through her virgin walls and tearing at her sensitive flesh. "AAAAH!" The apprentice screamed out in pain and tried in vain to escape but found that she couldn't move.

Thistlestar began to fuck her hard, panting with lust in her ear. Every time his member ripped into her core she let out a cry of pain. "AH! Please! Please stop!"

"Oh, baby! You won't want me to stop! Starclan, your pussy feels so good! You and your pussy are mine now."

"Please! It hurts! Stop!" Tears streamed out of Shinepaw's eyes and she wanted to die. The pain was unbearable, and the idea of mating was revolting. She cried louder and begged for mercy, but Thistlestar only continued to fuck her hard with his cock. Blood trickled out of her core. "Pleeeease! Thistlestar! AHHH!"

"Oh, cry for me baby! Scream! No one will come to help you." In and out. In and out. His cock pounding at her core. Shinepaw realized that her leader wanted to hear her scream. He wanted her to call his name and beg for more. But she felt like throwing up in disgust and crying in pain instead. The she-cat then shut her mouth tight and squeezed her eyes shut, determined not to move or speak until it was over. Despite the pain and the need to retch, Shinepaw began to pretend she didn't exist.

After a few minutes, Thistlestar noticed this and began to fuck her harder, but still she did not respond. He tried everything, but Shinepaw would not moan in pleasure as he wanted, and soon he found himself reaching climax. He came all over her back and, when she still did not move a muscle, he cleaned her off.

"You are now mine, Shinepaw. Now get out. And tell no one, or I will kill you."

Only then did Shinepaw rise and stoically, though shaking, exit the den. Slowly she made her way into forest, bleeding slightly from her core, and vomited into the dead undergrowth.

**YAY! The Gathering is the next chapter, so make sure to get any requests for characters you might like to see at the Gathering in soon! Also, any characters that do not have descriptions in the Allegiances are open for you guys to fill, so keep commenting. And remember to tell me what you think of the chapter! **

**Also, shout out to everyone who sent me ideas for the story (Lionpaw, Shinepaw, etc.) I really appreciate it! Keep it comin', guys!**


	16. Chapter 13: The Gathering

**YAYAYAY! The Gathering's finally here! Not much mating happens in this one until the end but a lot of new relationships are formed between the main characters and cats from other clans! Comment on what you think about these meetings! And remember, requests on cats from Lustclan and mainly for the other clans are always open! Enjoy (;**

Chapter 13: The Gathering

"Hurry up, Stormpaw! If we don't set off soon, Barleyfur will have our heads!" Cherrypaw and Echopaw were both seated by the camp entrance, watching with exasperation as Stormpaw picked through the large pile of freshkill.

"Hold on, I know it's in here somewhere... here!" Stormpaw plucked a plump mouse from the pile and plopped it down in front of him, purring with anticipation as he dug into his meal with hungry gulps.

"Stormpaw, you eat like a pig," Cherrypaw commented, her tail twitching impatiently. "And hurry! Barleyfur said he wanted that horsetail before sunset."

"I'm going, I'm going," Stormpaw muttered around the mouse in his mouth, just as Thrustcock strode over to them.

"Good morning, you three," rumbled the large deputy, who had Cherrypaw snapping to attention with admiration and Echopaw glaring with unease. "I requested you three to Barleyfur to help with his herb collecting instead of your usual training because I want you to attend your first Gathering tonight. As soon as you are done, make sure you rest up for this evening. Echopaw," he added, turning to the silver-grey apprentice. "Your mentor has informed me that you are behind on your training. I am letting you attend the Gathering tonight with your siblings so you won't be left out, but I expect to see you picking up the pace. If not, know that you will not be attending the next Gathering." And with that he left, leaving a glaring Echopaw behind him.

"What? The Gathering! Can you believe it?!" Sputtered Stormpaw, who had swallowed the rest of his meal.

"This is gonna be great!" Cherrypaw added, hopping to her paws. "C'mon, let's go get that horsetail!"

* * *

Moonlight filtered down through the leafy canopy of the Lustclan forest. The sounds of prey settling in for the night intermingled with the treading of Lustclan paws as the group attending the Gathering weaved through the forest on their way to meet the other clans. Thrustcock was in the lead since Rockstar was too unwell to make the trip, and he confidently and proudly led his warriors through the darkening forest.

Cherrypaw, Stormpaw, and Echopaw slinked through the undergrowth near the back with the other apprentices who had been chosen to come: Frostpaw, Icepaw, Lunarpaw, Birdpaw, Emberpaw, Strongpaw, Snakepaw, and Sweetpaw. Soft chattering drifted among their group, and the three newest apprentices listened intently as the others who had been to earlier Gatherings retold exciting stories.

"Who do you think'll be there?" Sweetpaw wondered, her head tilted to the side as she imagined all the cats that would be attending. "I hope Snowypaw was allowed to come this time."

Icepaw rolled his eyes at her. "That's only because you have a huge crush on him. Too bad for you, he's insanely in love with Tigerpaw."

"NA AHHHH!" Sweetpaw protested indignantly. "I do not. I just like to look at him, that's all," she added with a giggle. "Besides, he's from Prideclan. I could never end up with him anyway, so there!"

Icepaw rolled his eyes again. "Whatever." He then turned to his sister, Frostpaw, and nudged her gently. "Are you excited?"

"Totally!" Truthfully, Frostpaw was a little nervous. She was always overly shy at Gatherings.

"We have to introduce Cherrypaw, Stormpaw, and Echopaw to _everyone_, though! This is their first time, remember?" Lunarpaw added in, excited to show off to her new denmates everyone that she knew from the other clans. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. The Gathering's a blast!"

Cherrypaw wasn't nervous, and Stormpaw was only thinking about how he should have eaten another mouse before he set off, but Echopaw's stomach was tying into knots. What if they all hated her? Were they nice? Was she gonna get attacked? She was just going to stick next to her sister all night. Cherrypaw wasn't afraid of anyone or anything.

Finally an opening emerged among the leafy Lustclan trees, and the clan stopped at the top of a rise leading down into the vast clearing of the Gathering. At the head of this huge hollow was a large, rocky outcropping that was roughly the shape of an apple, with clefts and ledges dotting it's rough surface that looked somewhat like bruises. But that wasn't what had even the experienced warriors gaping in awe. What was truly amazing was the sheer amount of cats that roamed the sandy hollow, more than any of them had paws altogether.

Cherrypaw and Stormpaw, followed by their sister, pushed to the edge of the group and stared down at the mass of cats that wandered the clearing. They were hit with a variety of different scents and sights, and it was almost too much to take in. Then Thrustcock lifted his head proudly and led his warriors down to join Greedclan and Wrathclan, who were already gathered below.

Cherrypaw and her siblings fell into step behind Lunarpaw as they raced down the hill and into the hollow. Over the noise of countless cats conversing, Lunarpaw mewed, "It looks like Prideclan isn't here yet."

"What?!" Cherrypaw gasped, astounded. "You mean there's gonna be even more cats coming?"

"Yep. C'mon! First I'll let you meet my friends from Greedclan." Lunarpaw turned and headed to the far-right side of the clearing where a group of Greedclan apprentices were chattering. Before she could get there though, she was stopped by a large blue-tabby she-cat who was wearing a stern look upon her face.

"Where do you think you are going, Lunarpaw?" mewed the Greedclan warrior.

Lunarpaw cowered and plastered an innocent smile on her maw. "Oh, hey Jayfrost.. hehe... I was just going to say hello to my friends... I wanted to introduce them to our three newest apprentices... hehe... see!" And she pushed the three (slightly nervous) siblings toward the older cat, almost causing them to fall into her. In order to not crash into the scary femme, Stormpaw leaped back and fell straight into Echopaw, who jumped 3 feet in the air out of surprise and landed on Cherrypaw's back.

Jayfrost watched with an unamused glare. "Well then, fine. But no more funny business with Frozenpaw. I was picking spider's out of his fur for weeks." And with that she turned and walked away.

"What was that about?" Stormpaw mewed, getting to his feet and picking a shaking Echopaw off of their sister.

Lunarpaw rolled her eyes and laughed, getting back to her usual, confident self. "Oh, no big deal. She's just grumpy over a prank I played on Frozenpaw last Gathering. Anyway, meet my Greedclan friends- Heatherpaw, Frozenpaw, and his sister Crowpaw."

As she introduced them, the three apprentices took in the unfamiliar faces. Heatherpaw was a beautiful tortoiseshell, but the look of snobbish disgust on her face had the three siblings taking an uncomfortable step back. With that attitude, she looked almost like a Prideclanner.

Frozenpaw seemed fun- a brown tabby with a laughing smile. He greeted the new apprentices with a dip of his head and one white paw to his heart, like a bow.

Crowpaw was very pretty as well. Her pitch-black fur was splotched with white patches, so that she looked almost like a crow who had been caught out in a snowstorm. She shyly stuck by her brother's side; a cold look hardened her face.

Still, Stormpaw couldn't take his eyes off of her. As his sister introduced themselves, Stormpaw felt his heart drop to his stomach and he sidled closer to the she-cat. "Hey there," he mewed, plastering on the charm. "Your name is Crowpaw, right?"

She held his gaze with a cold stare. "That's what Lunarpaw just said, isn't it?" Her voice was quiet and a bit unwelcoming, but Stormpaw could tell it was just because she was shy. Still, he was captivated with her. Crowpaw, a little uncomfortable, looked for her brother to defend her as he usually did, but he had moved on to Echopaw.

"Hey there, pretty lady," he mewed to the silver she-cat with a wink. "You sure look dashing tonight. Echopaw, right? That's a beautiful name."

Echopaw, extremely uncomfortable, tried to sneak behind Cherrypaw, but found her self dead-ended by two large Greedclan cats. "Um... thanks."

"I think I'd like to get to know you, Echopaw. Would you let me accompany you for the rest of the night?"

"C'mon, guys! I'm gonna introduce you to my Wrathclan friends now!" Relieved, Echopaw rushed over to Lunarpaw's side and wedged herself next to Cherrypaw, blocking herself from Frozenpaw's star-struck mooning.

"C'mon, Stormpaw! We're leaving!" Cherrypaw called to her brother, who had finally gotten Crowpaw to have a conversation with him. He waved her off with an lash of his tail.

So without Stormpaw, Lunarpaw, Cherrypaw, and Echopaw walked to the opposite side of the clearing towards the Wrathclan cats, who smelled strongly of death and pine needles. As they walked, Lunarpaw pointed out Snowstar, the Greedclan leader, as she jumped up onto the rock that looked like an apple- which Lunarpaw had informed them was nicknamed The Bad Apple. Snowstar was large and majestic and very, very beautiful, with soft fur as white as snow. Her dark green eyes glimmered as she dipped her head to Thrustcock, who had seated himself nearby. Thistlestar, the leader of Wrathclan, jumped up soon after, giving Thrustcock a suspicious smile that no one noticed, save Echopaw.

Lunarpaw then introduced them to the Wrathclan apprentices, and Cherrypaw struck up a conversation with Turtlepaw, a dark-tabby Wrathclanner. Feeling a little awkward, Echopaw let her gaze wander around the group of Wrathclan apprentices. Her eyes locked on a pretty, delicate, ivory she-cat who was lingering at the edge of the other Wrathclan apprentices. She didn't seem to be joining in the conversation. In fact, she seemed to be excluded from the group, shunned by the other Wrathclanners. Every time she tried to join in, one of the apprentices would shuffle around and push her out.

Feeling suddenly bold, as if some other-worldly being was controlling her, Echopaw padded over to the pretty apprentice, smiling shyly. "Um, hello. I'm Echopaw."

The ivory she-cat looked up from her paws at Echopaw and answered with a smile that was so beautiful Echopaw thought she must have been looking at a Starclan angel. "Hello, Echopaw. I'm Shinepaw. Nice to meet you. Are you new?"

Echopaw nodded, glancing down at her paws nervously. "Yeah. This is my first Gathering."

Shinepaw nodded with understanding. "Yeah, it's a bit daunting at first. This is my third. So Lustclan, eh?"

"H-how did you know?"

Shinepaw smiled mischievously. "Well, you know, Lustclan always has the most attractive cats. And you sure are beautiful."

Echopaw found herself at a loss for words. No one had ever called her beautiful before. That was always Cherrypaw. "Th-thank you. B-but... you're more beautiful than I am." It wasn't fair that someone as beautiful as Shinepaw was calling her beautiful. Echopaw didn't deserve it. She was just... plain.

Shinepaw giggled, and her laughter was like the ringing of bells. "Well, thank you!" Then her laughter trailed off and her eyes wandered solemnly toward her clanmates. "But I don't think they think so..."

Echopaw was shocked. "Why?! What's wrong?"

Shinepaw cast a sad smile towards Echopaw, turning away from her clanmates like she didn't want to think about them. "Nothing. I just... Sometimes I don't think I belong in Wrathclan."

Echopaw felt a familiar jolt in her. Sometimes she felt like she didn't belong in Lustclan. Most times actually. "Did something happen?"

Shinepaw flinched slightly, like she was reliving a bad memory, before she straightened up again, smiling playfully. "I just... I'm not as ruthless as my clanmates want me to be. I'm not their perfect little Wrathclanner."

"Well, I think your perfect," Echopaw mewed without thinking, before slapping her tail over her mouth and blushing with embarrassment.

Shinepaw glanced at her feet briefly, a little embarrassed as well, before she smiled warmly at Echopaw and mewed, "Thank you, Echopaw."

Just then Prideclan arrived in the hollow, racing down the rise into the clearing and filling the Gathering with even more cats. Echopaw found herself jostled away from Shinepaw, despite her frantic attempts to stay with the ivory Wrathclanner. The next thing she knew, Echopaw was back next to Lunarpaw and Cherrypaw, who were already talking to a few Prideclan cats.

"Oh! There you are, Echopaw!" Lunarpaw exclaimed. "This is Shadowblaze, Tigerpaw, and Snowypaw. You know, the one Sweetpaw was mooning over," she added with a laugh.

"Haha, Sweetpaw's nice and all but she's not good enough for a specimen like me!" Snowypaw mewed with a snobby sniff. Tigerpaw nudged him with her shoulder.

Just then there was a loud growl from the top of The Bad Apple that sent everyone glancing toward the leaders sitting atop it. "Where in the name of Starclan is Breakstar?!" growled Thistlestar angrily. "Are we expected to sit here all night waiting for him?!" He then turned to Thrustcock and muttered, "That's how all those Prideclan cats are: expecting everyone else to cater to them."

"Ugh, Thrustcock," Tigerpaw muttered with a shudder, in which Snowypaw responded by moving closer to her. The Lustclan deputy had led a group of his warriors to rape her one time when she had mistakenly crossed the border.

"Hm, that's weird," Shadowblaze muttered, glancing around. "Breakstar was right next to me when we entered the hollow. I wonder where he's gone off to? So," he changed the subject, turning his large head toward Echopaw. "New are you? How do you enjoy being an apprentice now?"

Echopaw shuddered with anxiety and moved closer to Cherrypaw, only to find that her sister had disappeared and she was left cowering on the ground like an idiot. _What I wouldn't give to be talking to Shinepaw right now!_

"THAT'S IT! I'M STARTING WITHOUT HIM!" At Thistlestar's loud call for the Gathering to begin, Lunarpaw dragged Echopaw away from the Prideclan cats and back toward her brother, who still had eyes only for Crowpaw. The ebony Greedclan apprentice was trying to pay attention but couldn't help smile every once in a while at Stormpaw's frantic attempts to get her attention.

* * *

"Where in the name of Starclan is Breakstar?! Are we expected to sit here all night waiting for him?!"

Cherrypaw glanced up at The Bad Apple before letting her gaze wander around the seemingly endless amount of cats wandering the hollow. Where could the Prideclan leader be?

Getting to her paws, Cherrypaw abandoned her sister and Lunarpaw and took a walk around the edge of the clearing, gazing at all the new faces. She wasn't nervous, but meeting so many new cats was a bit daunting and she needed to catch her breath. Her paws led her around to the Prideclan side of the hollow, where large clumps of ferns and bushes led down the rocky slope and all the way to the sandy floor of the Gathering. Cherrypaw figured it was because, due to Prideclan's rocky territory, the plant life was used to growing on dry sand.

Her attention was captured by a rustle in the undergrowth behind her, and the ginger she-cat turned to see a shadow flash in the undergrowth. Curious, and with a glance behind her to make sure no one noticed, Cherrypaw crept under the bushes and into what seemed like a tunnel formed through the foliage. She followed the path until she emerged out of the bush and into a small clearing in Prideclan territory, surrounded on all sides by dense undergrowth and rock formations. A small stream burbled out from the top of one these rocks and trickled away out of the clearing, making this tiny hidden niche a perfect representation of Prideclan land- large rock formations and small mountains, thundering waterfalls, roaring rivers, and trickling streams, scattered meadows and lots of lush scenery. Prideclan truly had the most majestic territory, some would say even prettier than Lustclan with its flowers and meadows.

Seated with his back turned to her, his eyes gazing down into the stream at his feet, was a large and tall tomcat. His light brown tabby fur was splotched with white and was tight over his muscled frame, showing the ripple of every muscle when he moved. Cherrypaw instantly knew that it was Breakstar.

"Breakstar?" she murmured, more nervous than she had expected. What if he was angry that she had followed him?

"It is I," mewed the tom. He turned, casting two dreamy green eyes on her little frame. Cherrypaw felt herself melt. Breakstar was even more handsome than Lioncock, his smile even more sexy. His voice was deep and rumbling and seductive without even trying.

"Oh. Um. Did I disturb you? I'll just go." Cherrypaw turned to leave, but he held her in place with his seductive voice.

"No, wait. How did you find me?" He padded toward her, sitting so close that their fur was almost touching.

Cherrypaw had to look up at him, he was so tall. "I followed the trail through the bushes."

"Ah, I see. You are very observant."

"Why are you not at the Gathering?"

Breakstar charmed her with his dreamy eyes before shaking his head. "That's not important. What I want to talk about is you." He walked a circle around her, taking in her pretty, petite form. "You are from Lustclan, eh? You are the prettiest apprentice I've seen from that clan. In the forest, actually. What is your name, my pretty?"

Cherrypaw, feeling bold and flirtatious, stood up and strolled toward him seductively, moving her hips back and forth. "Cherrypaw. And that's right. I'm the prized apprentice of my clan. All the she-cats are jealous of me."

"Is that so?" mewed Breakstar, his tail trailing down her back. "And why is that?"

Cherrypaw purred and rubbed her head against Breakstar's shoulder, blinking up at him through her eyeslashes. "Because I have the tightest, wettest core in my clan."

"Hm, do you?" Breakstar moved his tail in between her legs and began to rub her folds, which were dripping wet. He then stuck his tail inside her, causing her to purr with lust. "I would like to see if your little pussy is as tight and wet as they say. And you know, I have the biggest cock in the forest."

Cherrypaw turned her rump to him, showing him her tiny, dripping pussy. She glanced back at him sexily and murmured, "Well then, Breakstar, put your huge cock in my little pussy and we'll see."

Breakstar was already fully unsheathed and his cock truly was huge, the biggest Cherrypaw had ever seen. He was definitely bigger than Lioncock, and she assumed he was as big or even bigger than Thrustcock. Giddy with anticipation, she wiggled her hindquarters tauntingly, wanting him in her desperately. He immediately mounted the tiny apprentice and pushed his cock inside her little pussy without hesitation, filling her core to the brim. His member was so big he couldn't even fit the whole length of it inside of her, and Cherrypaw moaned with pleasure.

"Hmm, do you believe me now, my little apprentice? Isn't my cock truly the biggest in the forest?" Breakstar then began to pull in and out of her, sighing with pleasure as he felt her soft, wet core squeeze around his cock. "Ohhh, Cherrypaw..."

"Mmm, do you like that, Breakstar?" moaned Cherrypaw seductively, pushing her hips back hard to send his cock back into her again. She shivered with lust as his barbs dug into her pussy and reached her g-spot, and she continued to buck her hips in time with his thrusts. "Fuck me as hard as you like, Breakstar. You're so big and hard." Her words made Breakstar even hornier and he began to pick up the pace, his claws digging into her shoulder blades gently. Cherrypaw was an expert at turning any male on.

Breakstar was appalled by how tight she was, as tight as a kit. No wonder she was the prized apprentice in a clan revolving around mating. "Mmm, I could fuck you all the time," he moaned in her ear. He was hunched far over the little she-cat in an attempt to shove more of his cock in her, and he continued to whisper seductively into her ear as he humped her. "Cherrypaw... your pussy is so tight and soft. Fuck, you make my cock feel good." Harder he thrust into her wet pussy, hitting her g-spot over and over again.

Cherrypaw arched her back and bucked her hips backward into him, his huge cock thrusting inside her and filling her to the brim. "Oh, Breakstar! You're so big! Does your hard cock like that warm pussy? Fuck me hard and long with your huge cock!"

Breakstar began to fuck the apprentice intensely. He slammed his member in her harder and faster than any tom had before, pushing as much of his cock into her that would fit. Cherrypaw was dripping onto ground and she could barely talk because she was moaning so much from the pleasure. Breakstar, encouraged by her moans, would pull out and ram in, hard and fast, slamming his huge cock into her tight pink pussy, his barbs digging into her slick walls. "Oh, I love that pussy, Cherrypaw. Give me that little pussy." Breakstar leaned down over the petite femme and reached both paws for her pussy. His huge, soft pads began to rub at her clit. "All of your warm, tight, wet pussy belongs to me now, Cherrypaw!"

"Take my pussy, Breakstar! All of my pussy is yours! Please don't stop fucking my pussy! Your cock feels so good! I love your cock!" Cherrypaw moaned loudly. It felt so good- his huge, hard cock fucking her little pussy harder than anyone had before, filling her up. "Yes! Yes! Fuck my pussy , Breakstar! My pussy is yours!"

"Oh, Cherrypaw!" Breakstar grunted, out of breath with pleasure. "You like that? Does that huge cock in your pussy feel good?" His cock shoved in deep, ramming in her pussy hard and fast.

"Yes!" Cherrypaw moaned, rocking her hips and bucking wildly in time with his thrusting. "Please! Fuck me, Breakstar!" Cherrypaw was in a state of euphoric bliss. The older tom's huge, hard cock filled her core tightly. He rammed it into her deep and rough, moving so fast that Cherrypaw could hardly keep up. He soon had her screaming out in pleasure as she came, squirting her juices everywhere.

"I would cum in you, Cherrypaw, but I don't want you to get pregnant, now do I? I think I want to keep mating you. And often." And then he pulled out, cumming on the outside of her core with a grunt of bliss. Cherrypaw used her paw to collect his cum and then licked it up, enjoying the handsome Prideclan leader's taste.

She couldn't stop purring. Cherrypaw turned and cleaned off the leader's member, much to his pleasure, and while she was doing so he mewed, "Cherrypaw, I want you to listen to me."

Concerned, she looked up at him. "Yes?"

"I don't mate many of the she-cats in my clan. I find none of them attractive nor likable. I haven't found myself wanting to be near another female for a long time. And then I met you... You are very beautiful and I want to keep seeing you. Will you meet me tomorrow night?"

Cherrypaw got to her feet and nodded, wanting more than anything to meet up with the handsome Prideclan leader again. There was something about him that made her heart flutter. "Of course."

"Good. Now let's get back to the Gathering. I think we might have a lot of cats waiting for us."

* * *

After they had cleaned up, Cherrypaw sneaked back into the Gathering behind The Bad Apple, making sure no one would see her. The other leaders were already finishing up their reports and many warriors were antsy to get back home, so Cherrypaw had no trouble sneaking back towards her brother and sister.

"Where the heck were you?" Stormpaw hissed at her when she sat down next to him. "Thrustcock called our names and you were nowhere to be seen. It was so awkward!"

"Sorry! I, um, got distracted."

Breakstar, on the other hand, made a grand entrance, instantly making up a story about how a house dog had gotten loose and he wanted to chase it back home before it got anyone at the Gathering. Apparently, he didn't warn anyone because he didn't want anyone to worry. Thistlestar made a comment about how Prideclanners were always trying to steal all the credit for everything.

Breakstar then made a few general reports: about the water levels rising in many of the rivers but that Prideclan were strong enough to still catch prey, that temperatures were dropping in the hill tops so everyone should prepare for fall.

And then the leaders jumped down from their clefts and collected up their tired clanmates, readying themselves for the journey back to camp. Cherrypaw, Stormpaw, and Echopaw fell into step behind Lunarpaw as they trudged back up the rise and into the forest again, heading towards home.

"Wasn't that fun?" Lunarpaw asked over her shoulder, a gleaming look of excitement still in her eyes. No matter how late she had to stay up, Lunarpaw never tired. She was more owl than cat.

"Yeah... it was..." Echopaw mewed with a yawn, her thoughts still on the pretty apprentice Shinepaw from Wrathclan.

"Yep, I had a blast." Stormpaw's thoughts were on Crowpaw, as they had been all night, and whenever he closed his eyes all he saw were her beautiful blue eyes.

Cherrypaw only responded with a vacant nod of her head, her thoughts racing over what had occurred between her and the Prideclan leader. Cherrypaw and Breakstar! She couldn't hardly believe it! The handsome, dreamy, amazing leader of Prideclan like her! Her, of all cats! But she wondered silently if she was making a mistake. How would she sneak out to meet him? If Thrustcock found out, he would have her head! But still, Cherrypaw found her heart yearning to go, and as she finally arrived at camp and settled down in her nest, she decided that she would go, and no one would stop her.

* * *

Thrustcock waited until he could hear the snores of deep sleep from all the dens in the camp before he snuck out of camp. Silently he slipped through the forest until he reached The Gathering Place where, to his delight, Thistlestar and Breakstar were already waiting.

"Time you showed up!" Thistlestar growled in irritation.

"You didn't think I would forget, did you?" Thrustcock settled down in front of the two toms and smiled warmly. "Thank you for meeting me here. I have important matters to discuss."

"What about Snowstar?" hissed Thistlestar. "Was she not invited to this party?"

"No," mewed Thrustcock firmly. "You see, Snowstar, however greedy, is a stickler to the rules and, well, the matter at hand calls for breaking them. Plus, her not being here is an important part of my plan. For, you see, I wish to kill Rockstar."

"What?!" chorused both Breakstar and Thistlestar in shock.

Breakstar had jumped to his paws. "And why are you telling us this, Thrustcock?"

"Because, I want your help. The entire clan trusts me and I have a few select members who are aware of this plan, but the rest of them are rather goody-two-shoes. I want to take Rockstar's life because I deserve to lead and I want to set right the wrongs Rockstar has done to our clan. However, I want my image as the loyal deputy who cared only for the good of his clan to remain intact. I must carry out my plan in a way in which no one will suspect me."

"And what is this way?" Breakstar wondered aloud, still clearly very confused.

"I want help from your clans to create a problem with Greedclan and our clans. I want to entice them to attack the Lustclan camp, so that I may have a distraction while I take care of Rockstar. But your clans will be on standby, and when they attack, I will send word to your camps so that you can help us finish off the Greedclanners. We will take over their clan and claim back all the land they have stolen from us and more."

"Three against one," mused Thistlestar. "I like it."

"And what do we get out of this?" Breakstar mewed, still skeptical.

"Some of Greedclan land, of course. And an alliance. When I become leader, I promise no harm shall be done to either of your clans. But you must promise that all who go against this plan must die. All must follow our orders. You must convince them that this is the best way, and if they cannot be convinced, they must be publicly executed as an example. "

Breakstar and Thistlestar shared a long look, contemplating all that Thrustcock had said. After a long, heavy pause, Breakstar turned his dreamy gaze on Thrustcock and nodded. "Alright. I'm in."

"You have my word," added Thistlestar with an evil smile.

"Great." Thrustcock's face lit up with a malicious, eager grin. "Let the blood bath begin."


End file.
